A mission to save her powers
by doodlebugsie
Summary: Aurora Heart knows she is a fairy but when the Winx find her she leaves her place on Earth and goes to Alfea. She finds out that she has a brother who is still alive and meets Drake a boy who she soon falls madly in love with. Riven has a connection with Aurora and starts acting differently and Musa worries. Will they save her powers before they are gone forever?
1. Longday at school

**Hey so this is my new story which has two oc's and a few characters which are only in one or two chapters. So here is the first chapter of a mission to save her powers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club and if I did Riven wouldn't have left and Nabu would still be alive. I also do not own any songs which I use in this story.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

Hi my name is Aurora and I hold a very special secret which nobody knows… I am a fairy. I am 13 years old and in a few weeks I will be 14. I live in a house all by myself because of something which happened to my family last year. Teachers at school know but they think that I live with Hattie and her parents but I don't and even if I did we would be alone most of the time because they work most of the time and they go abroad a lot so I live in my old house with Hattie when they aren't in the country.

"Aurora are you almost done we need to leave in 20 minutes?" Hattie shouted up to me.

"Yeah I'm almost done just doing my hair" I shouted down I was still in my Pj's so I used magic to get dressed and fix my hair. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed two packets of breakfast biscuits and threw one to her. I was wearing a blue and white top with matching heels and a blue skirt with my hair down (See picture for the story) whilst Hattie had her blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a purple dress with tights and purple heels.

"Come on let's get to the bus stop early this time" Hattie said and we ran out of the door and went to the bus stop. While we were waiting we were talking and eating our breakfast. When our bus arrived we went to the back of it and sat down. After a 30 minuet journey we arrived at school and headed for our lockers.

"What are you hoping to happen this school term?" I asked Hattie.

"I'm hoping Jake will ask me out" She said. I hope she doesn't mean the same Jake that has tortured me for the past 11 years. "What about you?" She asked. To get my powers even stronger. I thought and laughed to myself.

"Um I don't know maybe I'll try out for the choir or dance group" I said.

"You are obsessed with getting into the choir. Why didn't you audition last year?" She asked. I could just tell her the truth and say I was busy getting my enchantix but I can't let her know I'm a fairy and before you ask I am a believix fairy.

"I was ill remember you made me stay at home" I said it wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh yeah. Anyway I need to go. Cheerleading practise see you in drama" Hattie said and ran off once she had her pompoms.

"Hey hottie how about you and I skip school and go out into town" A boy said coming up behind me and turning me around. Turns out it was Sam a complete jerk in my year, I thought Jake was bad but Sam was the worst.

"No thanks Sam I'm not interested" I said to him and turned round to grab a few books and close my locker. Suddenly he knocks my books out of my arm and they all fell on the floor.

"Oops sorry." He said and walked off laughing.

"Oh my gosh he is so annoying" I mumbled to myself and picked up my books and went off to science.

"Hi Mrs Pixie" I said as I walk in and sat down at my desk. Most of the lesson we were doing a test which I found easy and finished it 10 minutes before the lesson finished. As soon as the lesson finished I rushed to drama.

"Hey there you are?" Hattie said to me as I stopped to catch my breath.

"I. Hate. Science." I said finally getting my breath back.

"Let me guess you had a test." She said and I nodded my head. "But you always ace the tests."

"I know but I had to write 60 questions and answer them in detail" I said and we walked into drama to see that we had a substitute.

"Hello class I am Ms. Grey today we will be doing group work now get into groups of 4 with 2 boys and 2 girls." She said. I was in a group with Hattie, Jake and Sam. Oh great 2 people who I don't like but at least Hattie is happy. I thought and looked over to her and Jake laughing about something.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier but please give me one chance and I'll make it up to you" Sam said to me but I just walked away and went over to Hattie.

"Hey Hattie can I talk to you for a sec" I asked but before she could respond I dragged her away.

"What's your problem Jake was about to ask me out." Hattie whined.

"Look I need you with me other whys I might end up giving in and going out with Sam" I said and she gasped.

"You wouldn't" I nodded and she went over to Sam.

"Look you are in our group no hitting on my friend because she doesn't like you" She said and came over to me. "Problem sorted." She smiled and we laughed.

"Now you are all in groups you have to come up with an adventure scene." She said in a very miserable tone.

"Hey Ms." Hattie called and Ms. Grey looked at her.

"Yes"

"Where is your school spirit? Come on Cheeer Up!" Hattie cheered as if she was in cheerleading practise. Ms. Grey just huffed and went to the staff room.

"Great teacher she is" I said sarcastically and everyone laughed. After the lesson I had a free period where as Hattie had to write her science test.

"Good luck" I called to her as she went in she groaned. I laughed to myself and walked to the field and sat under a tree right at the back of the field and started to sing.

 _I still believe from Cinderella 3 (I think)_

 _Somehow I know I will find a way_

 _To a brighter day in the sun_

 _Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

 _Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

 _I won't give up on this feeling_

 _And nothing could keep me away_

 _Cause I still believe in destiny_

 _That you and I were meant to be_

 _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

' _Cause I still believe, believe in love_

 _I know what's real cannot be denied_

 _Although it may hide for a while_

 _With just one touch love can calm your fears_

 _Turning all your tears into smiles_

 _It's such a wondrous feeling_

 _I know that my heart can't be wrong_

 _Cause I still believe in destiny_

 _That you and I were meant to be_

 _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

' _Cause I still believe, believe in love_

 _Love can make miracles change everything_

 _Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

 _Love is forever when you fall_

 _It's the greatest power of all_

 _Oh I still believe in destiny_

 _That you and I were meant to be_

 _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

' _Cause I still believe, believe in love_

 _Yes, I still believe, believe in love_

 _I still believe in love!_

 _I still believe, believe in love_

I didn't notice though that I was letting off magical vibes as I was singing so I picked up my bag and went to English.

 **Riven's pov**

Musa and I were making out in the back of the cinema when I got a text.

"Sorry Muse but Mrs. F needs us." I said and Musa made a portal to her office.

"Hey Mrs. F" Musa said when we arrived.

"Hello now that you are all here I have something to tell all of you. We have just discovered that there is a believix fairy on Earth." She said.

"Aren't all Earth fairies believix fairies?" Nabu asked.

"Yes but she isn't an Earth fairy." She said and we all gasped.

"How old is she?" Bloom asked.

"We don't know yet but we think she is 13-17 years of age."

"I doubt that she is 13 because nobody discovers there powers that early and if they do they aren't believix fairies." Tecna said.

"Where is she on Earth?" Aisha asked.

"We don't know but when we know we need you to find her and bring her here." Mrs. F said and dismissed us.

"Tecna can you try to find her. I just want to meet her if she is that young and getting her believix she might be in danger" Brandon said and Tecna nodded.

 **Aurora's pov**

At the end of the day I went and met up with Hattie only to find her hand in hand with Jake.

"Hi Aurora. Guess what I and Jake are going out." Hattie said as Jake walked off to his friends.

"Congrats so do you want to have a sleep over tonight?" I asked and she nodded while looking at Jake. "Come on" I said and dragged her to the bus stop.

* * *

 **Hey so the first chapter is done tell me what you think of the character Aurora and what you think will cause her to lose her powers and how she will get them back.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	2. Sleepover

**Hey I'm back and I hope you liked the last chapter so here is the next one! I don't own winx or any songs I use! :D**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

Hattie and I were sitting in our PJ's in her living room because her parents were away on a business trip.

"Ok what should we do first?" She asked me.

"Um shall we play truth or dare" I said.

"Yeah I'll go first and I pick dare." She said excitedly.

"Hmm ok I dare you to go next door and kiss John. You know the boy in the year above us." I said and she looked like she was going to burst.

"But why I'm going out with Jake? Please don't make me" She whined.

"Nope you picked dare."

"Fine but when it's your go I'll get you back" She said and ran out of the door with me following her. When she knocked on the door John answered and she grabbed his shirt and kissed him then ran back into the house dragging me while I laughed.

"You. I. Can't believe you actually did that." I said calming down a bit.

"Your go" She huffed and threw a pillow at me.

"Ok I pick… Truth." I said and she thought for a moment.

"Ok is it true you can do several flips with your eyes closed?" She asked.

"Yep and that wasn't a good question." I said proudly.

"Oh don't worry I have a plan. And I pick Truth."

"Ok. Is it true you hate cats?" I asked.

"No well I don't hate them I'm just allergic." She said.

"Ok and BTW Jake has 2 cats. And I chose dare." I said.

"Oh this is just what I wanted. You have to go outside in your underwear and do backflips all down the street." She said laughing.

"Ok fine" I said and did what she said to do when I got back her mouth was open and she was speechless.

"I can't believe you actually did that I mean I was certain you wouldn't do it. I don't want to play this anymore." She huffed and we walked into the house.

"Ok let's just talk. How was your first day back?" I asked.

"It was amazing I mean you already know why and it is all thanks to Jake. Oh I forgot to ask you but why don't you like him and other boys?" She asked me.

"Fine it is just because when I was younger Jake would always tease me and I do like boys but most of them are annoying now can we change the subject."

"Fine. I know you don't like hearing this but my parents want you to live with us because they are worried." Hattie said and I just nodded. "Anyway I'm tired lets go to sleep" She said and we soon fell asleep I couldn't help but think that something was going to happen.

 **Normal pov**

Darcy and the Trix snuck into Hattie's room once they had fallen asleep.

"Darcy put the spell on her" Icy demanded and Darcy did as she was told and cast a spell on Aurora. Little did they know that the Winx were not only trying to find Aurora but they were also tracking dark magic!

* * *

 **Hey so really short chapter but I don't want this story to end at like chapter 13 like my last story! Please review and favourite this please! :D**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	3. Gaining Harmonix

**Hey this is chapter 3 and it is called Gaining Harmonix so yeah and the Trix will be talking to Aurora! *gasp* Hope you enjoy it. I do not own the song blank space.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up feeling really tried and it felt like my powers were fighting off dark magic.

"Aurora hurry up we have to be ready the bus will be there in 45 minutes and you need to be ready." Hattie said already dressed and she looked like she was about to go to school.

"Why are you already ready?" I asked her and started to get up.

"Oh Jake is giving me a ride. Well his brother is giving us a ride isn't that sweet." She said.

"But what about the bus?"

"Oh you will still go on it but I'm not there isn't enough room in the car." She said when there was a knock on the door. "Oh that's probably Jake can you get it while I sort out my make up? Thanks" She said and I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Hattie you read… Oh hi Aurora is that how you are going to school?" Jake asked me laughing and he took a picture on his phone of me and I slammed the door in his face. Yes I looked like a mess but I just got out of bed.

"Bye Aurora see you at school." Hattie said and walked out of the door. I quickly got dressed in skinny jeans and a blue top that said 'Music is my life' and had boots on. I used magic to sort out my hair but as soon as I did that I fell on my knees in agony.

"What is up with me today?" I asked myself suddenly there was a knock on the door so I answered it as I grabbed my bag.

"Hi are you Aurora Heart?" A girl with icy white hair said.

"Yeah but I have to get to my bus other whys I'll miss it" I said.

"Oh well I was sent to bring you to school. Now come on your limo awaits you." She said and took me to the car which was actually a limo.

"Wow. Wait what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh my name is Isla." She said and I got in the limo. I sensed an evil aura surrounding her. When I got to school I thanked Isla and went to my locker to see Jake and Hattie making out.

"Excuse me" I said and they didn't budge.

"Excuse me" I said louder and no luck.

"Excuse me!" I shouted and they looked at me.

"Oh hey Aurora the bus shouldn't have gotten you here this early." Hattie said shocked.

"Well actually a limo came to get me and if you excuse me I have to go and see my math teacher" I said and grabbed some books out of my locker and as I walked away I heard them laughing at a picture on Jakes phone.

"Hello Aurora how are you today?" Asked my math teacher Miss Knight.

"I don't know I don't feel that well to be honest but I can make it through today" I said and she nodded.

"If you feel any worse than you must go home" She said "Now I asked you here because you have been doing so well in maths recently I was wondering if you will consider giving up a lesson and doing advanced math with me and a few other students.?" She asked me and I nodded and said that I will think about it and left the room.

Once the bell rang I walked slowly to my English class when I suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Hey Aurora I'm sorry about earlier please forgive me" Hattie said and I nodded. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't feel very well" I said and Hattie took me to the medical room and they sent me home.

I sat at home all by myself when suddenly a portal opened up.

"Hello Aurora" Isla said as she walked through the portal with 2 other girls.

"Hi Isla" I said nervously and backed away.

"My name isn't Isla it is Icy and this is Darcy and Stormy and together we are the Trix" Icy said.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"Have you been feeling weak like your power is draining?" Icy said and I nodded.

"Well we know a power that is 'Beyond Believix' and we thought we would help you gain it" Darcy said.

"I'm listening" I said curiously.

"It is called Sirenix but before you get that you gain Harmonix you just focus on your powers and yeah to get Sirenix you need to find the jewels of the ocean." Stormy said and then they left.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt trying and even if I don't get Sirenix I'll still have Harmonix" I said to myself and focused on my powers. Suddenly I transformed into my Harmonix (Like Stella's but in blue and red). "Wow" I exclaimed when a box appeared in front of me.

"Hello Aurora I am here to help you gain your Sirenix" Something said as it came out of the box.

"Ahhh! What are you?" I asked and dropped the box on the floor and I fell on the floor backing away into the sofa.

"I am a selki" She said. "I have to go now I'll be back when you need me oh and don't forget you have 4 weeks to get your sirenix other whys you will lose your powers" She said and went back into her box. What does she mean by I will lose my powers? I asked myself when the door opened I quickly got out of my Harmonix and into my normal clothes.

"Hey Aurora how you feeling? Jake and I were sent to look after you." Hattie said as they walked in.

"Hi guys. I feel a lot better but still a bit tired." I said to them while Jake stared at me.

"If you want I can get my mother. She is a nurse and she can make sure you are ok and you won't die from whatever it is." Jake said and I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I said but Hattie cut me off.

"Aww that would be lovely and it would be best if we know that she will be ok" Hattie said and Jake went to get his mum. I wish I still had a mum but she is always with me. A few moments later Jake and his mum arrived.

"Hello Aurora. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"A bit better than earlier but I'm mostly just tired" I said all I want to do is sleep.

"Ok well let's just make sure it is nothing to worry about" She said. After she had checked me out she said. "It seems like it is nothing to be worried about but it does seem that you are just missing your family and when was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

"Uh I think it was 2 or 3 days ago. For the past few days I have been eating toast or breakfast biscuits for breakfast but nothing for lunch or supper." I said.

"Well I think that all you need is a proper meal. How about later you all come round for dinner?" She said and Hattie and I nodded. "I'll see you then"

"Thank you" We said and she left walking out of the house with Jake.

"Come on you need to get some rest and I'll go and pick out some outfits for us." Hattie said and I walked up to the spare bedroom and soon fell asleep.

 **Riven's pov**

Musa and I were doing what we were doing before Mrs Faragonda needed us. Making out. Next thing we knew we were in the Winx's living room.

"What just happened?" Musa asked when we broke the kiss.

"Oh um nothing but." Stella started to say while laughing.

"What she means is Tecna might have found the fairy" Flora said.

"YOU GUYS WERE TOTALLY MAKING OUT RIGHT IN FROUNT OF US!" Stella said loudly while laughing I could see that Musa was blushing like mad. "And you thought that Brandon and I were bad"

"Stella!" Bloom warned her and Stella started to calm down.

"Ok how did you find her when there are several believix fairies on Earth?" Musa asked.

"Well Tecna managed to find evil magic by one believix fairy and as soon as they left she was a Harmonix fairy" Timmy said.

"But how do you know that it isn't an Earth fairy?" I said thinking this is a waste of time.

"Well Earth fairies are stuck on believix." Roxy said walking in.

"Ok so where is she?" Nabu asked.

"Well we don't know yet but we know she is somewhere in England. We will know more soon" Tecna said.

"Oh yeah this is Drake. Saladin said he is joining our team" Sky said and I looked at Drake.

"Hey nice to meet you" Musa said

 **Aurora's pov**

"Knock, knock" I heard someone say as she walked in. "Wake up" Hattie said as I started to wake up.

"I'm up" I said and jumped up as soon as I felt cold water on my head.

"Sorry but you have to get changed now. Go dry your hair and get changed into this." She said and pulled out a blue short dress.

"I am not wearing that" I said glaring at her.

"Please only this once I promise" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"No I'll wear anything except a dress." I said and she huffed

"Fine wear this" She said and pulled out my blue and white top with a blue skirt and blue heels.

"Ok I'll be down in 5 minutes." I said and she walked down stairs.

I went into the bathroom and cast a spell to dry my hair. I put the hair dryer on just so she thinks that I used it. I quickly put on my clothes and went down stairs.

"Let's go" Hattie said dragging me out side and to Jake's house.

"Hey girls how are you feeling Aurora?" Jake's mum Ms Well

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you Ms Well."

"Please call me June" She said and we went and sat down at the table. June and her husband are divorced so Jake's dad wasn't here. After eating we were talking about random stuff when suddenly Jake asked me a question.

"Why do you want to join the choir if nobody has ever heard you sing?"

"Jake" June warned.

"Don't worry June. I just never had the chance to sing in front of people before I guess."

"Why don't you sing now?" Hattie said.

"Fine" I said and thought of a song to sing.

Blank space by Taylor Swift.

 _Nice to meet you where you been,_

 _I could show you incredible things._

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin._

 _Saw you there and I thought._

 _Oh my god look at that face,_

 _You look like my next mistake,_

 _Loves a game wanna play._

 _New money suit and tie,_

 _I can read you like a magazine._

 _Ain't it funny rumours fly?_

 _And I know you heard about me,_

 _So hey let's be friends,_

 _I'm dying to see how this one ends,_

 _Grab your passport and my hand._

 _I can make the bad guys good for a week end._

"There you happy" I said and they all nodded.

"You two should go back to your house. Good night girls" June said

"Bye June. Bye Jake" We said and walked home.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you are liking this story so far the next chapter will have more of the winx and Drake in. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	4. Fairy Found

**Hey here is the next chapter of a mission to save her powers! In this chapter it is mostly the lessons and the next one will have Aurora admitting that she is a fairy. I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading this! :D I don't own the song all the magic.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

It's been a few days since I got my Harmonix and I now know most of the offensive and defensive attacks and I think today will be the day I start working towards my Sirenix. Hattie had shown me this cool website called Love and Pet where I got a magical butterfly called flutter. I heard Hattie leave and after 10 minutes she phoned me.

"What Hattie?" I groaned

" _You had better come to school now"_

"Why I don't feel well" I said

" _Choir auditions have been moved to today not next week so get here fast"_

She said and hung up. I used my magic to get dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello" I said once I answered it.

"Hi Hattie and Jake asked me to get you." Jakes brother Kyle said.

"Oh thanks" I said and grabbed my bag and we went into the car. Flutter stayed in my bag but she could still see.

 **Musa's pov**

"Tec any luck yet." I asked. We had been awake since 5.30 am and we were ready to go and get the fairy.

"Yes I have just found her. She lives in London a place in England. Bloom do you know where that is?" Tec asked Bloom while Aisha and Stella went to tell Mrs. F and the boys.

"Yeah I went there once it is quite a busy place and it is the capital of the country." Bloom said.

"Well she goes to a school called 'Morrison high' (Fake school name)." Tec said and next thing we knew we were all in Mrs. F's office with the boys and Drake.

"Hi Mrs. F" We all said.

"Hello. I need you to go to Morrison high and bring the fairy back here. You will all pose as substitute teachers in the lessons." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Ok. We will bring her back I promise." I said and we left for Morrison high.

"Hey look there is Choir auditions next week." I said excitedly.

"Maybe the fairy will audition. Hmm let's change it to today" Riven said and Flora used her magic to change all of the posters.

"Ok I think that Aisha should be the teacher for P.E. Musa you can be the teacher for Music. Tecna you will be in Science. Flora you will be in English. Stella you will be in Textiles. I'll be in Geography. Sky will teach History, Timmy you can teach ICT, Brandon you will be teaching Spanish, Helia you can teach Drama, Nabu you can help Aisha with P.E and Riven you help Musa with Music. Oh and Drake you will be a new student and you can try and find her" Bloom said and we went to set up the classrooms whilst Riven and I set up for the Choir auditions.

 **Aurora's pov**

"Thanks Kyle" I said and went to my locker only to find Jake standing there. "Hey where's Hattie?" I asked. I was wearing skinny jeans and a blue top with high heel boots, my hair was in a high ponytail.

"Oh she went home she didn't feel well." He said and looked at me. "You should go and look after her seen as we looked after you" He said.

"No way am I missing Choir auditions." I said next thing I know he kisses me I pushed him away and slapped him. "I'm going to tell Hattie" I said and pulled out my phone.

"If you're not careful I will send the pic to everyone in the school" He said and showed me the pic of me when I answered the door that one morning. I put my phone away and he still sent the picture.

"Hey I didn't tell her!" I screamed and ran off. I looked at my watch and ran to the hall where the auditions were held. Person after person went in until I was the last one there.

"NEXT" I heard a man shout.

"Hello! What is your name?" A woman asked.

"Um Aurora Heart." I said

"Nice to meet you my name is Musa and this is Riven my friends and I are substituting every lesson today so that is why we are here" Musa said.

"What will you sing today?" Riven asked.

"Oh um All the magic." I said and they nodded.

 **Musa's pov**

Promises have meaning once again  
And broken dreams are drifting to an end  
I feel it like my life has just begun  
I'm waking for the first time  
Waking' for the first time  
Waking for the very first time to the sun

I'm getting a feeling that I wanna explore  
My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor  
You let in all the magic  
And it's even better than before  
You open your heart and then you open the door  
I'm getting all the magic

Desert land is drinking from the sky  
Ever since I heard the words that made me cry  
There's love in shadows waiting to be seen  
I'm waking for the first time  
Waking for the first time  
Waking for the very first time to a dream

I'm getting a feeling that I wanna explore  
My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor  
You let in all the magic  
And it's even better than before  
You open your heart and then you open the door  
I'm getting all the magic

All I can take, all I can take  
I won't break  
All I can take, all I can take

I'm getting a feeling that I wanna explore  
My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor  
You let in all the magic  
And it's even better than before  
You open your heart and then you open the door  
I'm getting all the magic

I'm getting all the magic  
I'm getting all the magic  
Could you imagine  
All the magic  
I'm getting all the magic

Once she finished singing both Riven and I were both shocked. Not only did she have a beautiful voice she was the fairy we needed to find.

"So what did you think?" She asked us.

"That was amazing. You are in the choir! Well done" Riven said and she was so excited.

"Thank you" She said and walked off.

"Riven I think she is the fairy we needed to find did you feel her powers grow stronger while she sang?" I said and he nodded.

 **Aurora's pov**

I can't believe I actually got in. I quickly phoned Hattie and told her. Turns out she was in school and she broke up with Jake because she saw what he did. I went to my locker and grabbed my books that I needed for English, History and Music when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"OMG! I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said and picked up my books.

"Oh its ok I was not looking where I was going either." The boy said and helped me stand up.

"My name is Aurora Heart" I said nervously a boy has never helped me before.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Drake I am new here." Drake said.

"Cool what's your first lesson?" I asked and he showed me his timetable. "All of your lessons are with me so I can take you to them if you want?" I offered.

"I would like that very much thank you" He said. Wow he is one polite boy.

We walked to English together and on the way there we talked about different things like our favourite bands. When we got to English I sat down in my seat and Drake went to see the substitute teacher. When the substitute went out to talk to Drake people started to laugh at me.

"Leave me alone" I whimpered.

"No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend." One person said. When the teacher came in everyone went quiet and Drake came to sit next to me.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Flora and I will be teaching this lesson. We have a new student today and his name is Drake White." Flora said. She gave us some work to do and we all got on with it. While Flora was helping a girl called Charlotte Jake tapped Drake on the back.

"Yes" Drake said turning around. I knew this would end badly.

"Look at this. It is Aurora" Jake said and soon people were laughing again. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the class. I could hear Flora telling them off and giving Jake a detention. I went to the field and sat under the tree I usually sit under and flutter came out of my bag.

"I know flutter I shouldn't have taken it seriously but I can't help it. I looked ridiculous and now Drake will not want to be round me." I cried and Flutter curled up to me telling me not to worry.

"Flutter where are you going?" I asked her as she went into my bag and Riven approached me.

"Hey Flora emailed me asking me to look for you" Riven said and sat next to me.

"Leave me alone." I said, my knees up to my face.

"Listen I know what happened and don't get me wrong it is hard to ignore but are they in the Choir with you." Riven said and I was just confused. "Want to know a secret?" He asked me and I hesitated before nodding.

"Ok" I squeaked.

"All the girls that are substitutes are fairies." He said and I looked at him in shock. "And the funny thing is you're a fairy to." He said and I jumped up.

"I am not a fairy. What makes you think that?" I shouted and flutter came out of my bag.

"Hey Flutter" Riven said how'd he know Flutter?

"How do you know her?" I asked

"My Girlfriend Musa and the rest of the Winx created the Love and pet shop 2 years ago." He said "Look if you say you are not a fairy at least go back to your lesson and Drake will want to be round you. Did he laugh at you?" He asked standing up.

"Well no"

"Then there you go. I'll tell your teachers that you have flutter and she can stay out with you. If you ever want to talk here is where we will be staying" He said and handed me a piece of paper taking me back to English. When we got there he was about to leave when I spoke up.

"Hey Riven." I said and he turned around. "Thanks"

"No problem see you in Music" He smiled at me and walked off.

"It's now or never flutter" I said and walked into my English class.

"Hello Aurora. Are you feeling better?" Flora said.

"Hi Flora and yes thank you." I said and sat down.

"Hey are you sure you're ok Aurora?" Drake asked me concerned.

"Yeah." I said next thing I know it is time for History. "You will really like History my BFF Hattie is going to be with us." I said.

"Cool" He said. When we got there I sat next to Hattie and Drake.

"Hello my name is Sky and I will be teaching you History today." He said. "We will be doing a test that is about World War 2 except Drake. Here is your paper and you may start." He said and gave Drake a text book. Luckily we were allowed to listen to music.

I finished it within 20 minutes usually it would take me 30 but music really helps me concentrate.

"Sir I'm finished" I said and he took my paper in and I got to go on my phone for a while so I was looking up about the jewels of the ocean. Once the last person was finished we were allowed to leave for our next lesson but Drake had to stay behind so he wasn't coming to Music. When I got there Musa and Riven where standing at the front arguing. Why are they doing that? Soon they realised that we were all watching them and stopped.

"Sorry about that." Musa said and explained that there was a misunderstanding. "I am Musa and this is riven. Today we will be learning some songs" Musa said and we learnt how to play Style and Blank Space by Taylor Swift on the keyboards. School went by quite quickly and soon it was time to go home. I said bye to Drake and walked home. I wonder if I should tell Riven I'm a fairy. Maybe they can help me get my Sirenix. I wondered.

* * *

 **Wow this is a long chapter I hope you like it and I will update again soon. Please review and bye!**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	5. Goodbye Hattie

**Hey so this is the next chapter and it is called goodbye Hattie. I hope you like it and if you could review it would really help me with the story. I hope you are enjoying the story and here we go. I do not own 'When will my life begin' from tangled.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

While I was walking to Hattie's house I decided to go past the ocean to Hattie's house. As I approached the ocean my Sirenix box appeared making me jump.

"Hi Aurora I hope you haven't forgotten about the Sirenix quest." She said.

"No it's just I don't know where to start." I said.

"Maybe you should talk to the winx" She suggested and I nodded my head when my phone went off "I'll speak to you soon." She said and disappeared.

"Hey Hattie. What's up?" I asked and she told me to come to the house ASAP so I ran all the way there.

"Aurora I am upstairs" She called when I walked through the door. I went upstairs to see her packing.

"What are you doing Hattie?" I asked and Flutter came out of my bag.

"I'm going to America with my parents they are meeting me at the airport." She said excitedly.

"When will you be back?"

"I-I'm not my parents have gotten a house there because they got a good job that pays much more and they won't be travelling as much" She said.

"That means I'll have to go into an orphanage" I shouted and Flutter flew out of the window. "Come back Flutter!" I called but it was too late.

"I'm sorry but my taxi's here. I'll keep in contact" She said and left. I collapsed on the floor crying for about an hour when there was a knock on the door. I whipped my tears and answered the door.

"Hello are you Aurora Heart" A grumpy old woman said and I nodded. "Good. You will be coming to children's heaven care home. Pack your stuff and we will leave." She said and walked into the living room. I ran upstairs and put some stuff in a suitcase not forgetting my locket and phone. If only Flutter was with me. I thought and trudged down stairs where she was waiting for me.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Julie Sage but you have to call me Mrs Sage." She said and took me to the car. When we got there she showed me my bedroom which was cream and it had no colours in it at all.

"You must be back from school by 4pm or you will be grounded you may not wear these" She said and took my high heels. "And you cannot use your phone" She said. Luckily my phone was in a secret pocket in my bag. "And you certainly cannot sing or play any instrument" She said and took my Violin, Flute and all my other instruments I had brought.

"I don't have a phone and I can't be back by 4 I have choir practise." I lied about my phone and she just told me to quit choir and when I talked back to her she grounded me and locked my door. "Great" I muttered when there was a tap on my window. It was Flutter.

"Flutter!" I whispered and opened the window for her to come through. She handed me a piece of paper which had Riven's address on it sadly he didn't put his phone number on it. I went and curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep. The next day Mrs Sage unlocked my door and let me go to school. I got dressed and did my hair without magic and left for school. I wore skinny jeans and a tank top which said 'Music is in my soul' with red musical notes and a denim jacket. When I got there I saw Drake but I kept on walking towards my locker.

"Hey Aurora you ok?" He asked me when he caught up to me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said trying to stop myself from crying.

"I joined the choir so we could hang out more" He said but I have to quit it. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"I'm quitting the choir. I have to." I said and walked off to the music block. In the background I heard him say 'somethings not right' but I ignored it. I knocked on the door and Musa came to answer it.

"Hi Aurora. How are you?" She asked and Riven came up behind her.

"Um I don't know but um I came to tell you that I ah can't continue with choir." I stuttered and tears came into my eyes and they looked at me obviously worried.

"But why? You have a beautiful voice" Musa said.

"I just have to" I said and ran away back to my locker. The day went by very slowly and I just wanted to sing my heart out but I couldn't. I walked back to Children's Heaven and Mrs Sage was waiting for me.

"Why are you late?" She shouted.

"I am only 5 minutes late. It isn't the end of the world" I shouted back and she made me go up to my room without any supper. I really hate it here.

"Oh flutter what will I Do?" I asked her and she just went over to the piece of paper.

"Maybe I will go and see him." I said and started to sing.

When will my life begin? From Tangled.

 _7am the usual morning line up,_

 _Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean,_

 _Polish and wax,_

 _Do laundry and mop and shine up,_

 _Sweep again and by then it's like 7.15_

"I told you no singing" Mrs Sage shouted at me through the door and went down stairs.

"You know what I will go now" I said to flutter and packed a back pack with a few clothes in and jumped out my window. I ran out of the orphanage and to school hoping Riven was still there but he wasn't so I looked at the address. I ran to Oxford lane and up to the apartments and knocked on the door which was number 145. Nobody was home so I left him a note with my phone number on and left. As I left I heard the police and Mrs Sage walking to the school to see if I was there so I hid behind a tree hoping I wouldn't be seen. Luckily I wasn't and flutter distracted them when they looked over to the tree and they left back to children's heaven. Mrs Sage left my high heels by the reception door.

"That was close" I said and walked to get them. I scanned them for any tracking devise and found some so I used my magic to take them off and I took the heels and walked to the park.

"Flutter I know but where can I go? I can't go back there" I said to flutter. Suddenly it started to rain very hard and there was thunder and lightning. I screamed and jumped when the first boom went off when my phone went off. I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I didn't have my powers.

" _H-hello" I stuttered._

" _Aurora are you ok? It's me Riven" Riven said_

" _N-no. P-p-please h-help me" I cried. I wasn't just scared I was cold and tired._

" _Where are you?" He asked._

" _T-the park" I said and he told me that he would be with me soon._

"F-flutter come here" I said and put flutter in my jacket so she wouldn't get wet or cold. I waited a few minutes when lightning struck and I started crying harder. "P-please get here soon R-riven" I cried.

"Aurora where are you?" I heard someone say. I don't care if it was the police or Mrs Sage I just wanted to be out of the storm.

"O-over here!" I shouted and Riven approached me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me and put his umbrella over both of us. I shook my head and flutter told Riven that I ran away from children's heaven.

"P-please don't make me go back" I stuttered.

"I won't but let's go back to my apartment." He said and took my bag and we walked back to the apartment.

"Aurora why did you quit the music clubs and choir?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I got told to by Mrs Sage the person in charge of the care home." I said and he nodded seeing that I didn't want to talk about it. When we got there Riven walked in first and I followed him.

"Drake?" I said confused when I saw him. In the living room was Me, Riven, Musa and Drake.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah but what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh my parents are out of town for a while so Musa said that I could stay with them for a while." He said and I nodded.

"Aurora would you like to get out of those wet clothes before you get a cold?" Musa asked.

"Yes please" I said and she showed me where the bathroom was and Riven handed me my bag with my clothes in.

"Hey flutter do you think Drake knows about fairies?" I asked her and she told me that he knows. I used magic to help me get changed into my clothes. I put on my blue top with white dots on, my skirt and matching heels and put my hair in a high ponytail. I dried my hair with a towel but it was still quite wet. I walked out of the bathroom.

 **Musa's pov**

"Where was she Riven?" I asked.

"She was in the park terrified until I got to her" He said.

"Poor girl. But I wonder why she didn't use her magic?" I said. Drake had gone to see Stella because he had to see his parents.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." I said to Riven when Aurora walked out of the bathroom.

"Would you like some hot chocolate Aurora?" I asked.

"Yes please." Aurora said and sat down.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Riven asked her as I used my magic to give everyone a hot chocolate.

"I guess I just didn't like it that much. They banned music and I wasn't allowed to sing or use my phone. She took my heels and all my instruments so I couldn't carry on with any clubs." She started. "I put my phone in a secret pocket so she couldn't take it and I found my heels by the school with a tracking devise on it but I took it off." She said. "I mostly came here because I need help." She said and sighed.

"What kind of help?" Riven asked.

"You know how you told me about how the girls are fairies" She said to Riven and he nodded. "Well I guess I should just tell you. But I am a fairy" She said.

 **Aurora's pov**

"But I am a fairy" I said and they were smiling at me.

"We know" Musa said and came up to me. "We were waiting for you to tell us." She said. "What kind of help do you need?" She asked sitting next to me.

"Well the Trix kind of tricked me into getting my Harmonix but they didn't tell me I have a time limit for getting my Sirenix and I only have 2 and a half weeks left to find 5 jewels before I lose my powers." I said.

"We will help you" Drake said walking through the door with the rest of the fairies and boys.

"Aurora these are my friends the Winx and Specialists." Riven said and introduced them to me.

"What type of powers do you have?" I asked them.

"I'm the fairy of the dragon flame, Stella is the fairy of the sun and moon, Tecna is the fairy of technology, Aisha is the fairy of waves, Flora is the fairy of nature and Musa is the fairy of music. What about you?" Bloom said.

"I'm the fairy of songs" I said. Suddenly a portal opened and the Trix appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Riven said and they all stood in front of me.

"We just thought that you might want to know that Mrs Sage knows where you are Aurora and she isn't happy." They said and disappeared.

* * *

 **Hey so this chapter is over 2100 words so yeah I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	6. Going on a Picnic

**Hey so this is the next chapter and Aurora might be going to Magix.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

As soon as the Trix left I looked out of the window only to see that the police were round the building and some were knocking on the door.

"I have to go" I said and grabbed my bag and went up the fire escape up to the roof and transformed into my Harmonix. "Come on flutter" I said and flew off towards the park. I heard vaguely Drake and the Winx except Riven and Musa who followed me to the roof, saying that they haven't seen me and I saw them leave. I landed on a tree branch and got into my normal clothes. Sadly when I jumped down the police and Mrs Sage had come to the park and spotted me. "Damn it" I said as she came over to me.

"Oh Aurora I have been so worried" She said being all nice and kind to me. "Thank you officers I'll take her home" She said and they left. She basically dragged me all the way to the care home and took me to my room. "How dare you leave?!" She shouted at me and I covered my sensitive ears. "You will not leave this room ever again. Only for school" She shouted and locked the door when she left.

"I'm so sorry flutter. I didn't want you to be trapped in here with me" I opened the window and flutter flew out. As I was about to jump out of it Mrs Sage came in with a key and pulled me into the room and locked the window.

"Don't you even think about escaping!" She hissed at me and locked the door again. I stared out of the window and saw flutter fly off towards where Riven was staying.

"Great not only will I be stuck in here and be bored I will lose my powers" I said to myself and started to cry when my sirenix box appeared.

"Aurora are you okay?" She asked me.

"No first my parents aren't here then Hattie has moved away next I am stuck in here and finally I will lose my powers" I cried.

"There, there it will all be alright and you never know someone might be coming to get you" She said and she disappeared next thing I knew I heard shouting coming from down stairs. I tried opening my door but it was sealed tight.

"LET ME SEE HER!" Someone shouted. Wait that voice its Riven.

"R-riven?!" I said. I sat on my bed crying and holding my ears because where Mrs Sage shouted at me it really hurt and all the other shouting. Suddenly the door opened. I started to back up against the wall and when I looked up I saw Riven coming up to me and he held me close to him and let me cry.

"Don't worry she has been taken by the police. She has no right to lock you in here" Riven said and I calmed down.

"R-riven. What will happen to me now?" I asked.

"Well do you want to come and live in Magix with me and the Winx?" He asked me. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah but can you help me get my Sirenix?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on let's pack your stuff." He said and helped me pack.

"Who is this?" He asked when he found a picture frame on me with my family.

"Oh my f-family" I said holding back the tears.

"Really where are they know?" He asked and passed me the picture.

"They died in a fire last year on my Birthday which is actually in 3 days" I said and a few tears fell onto the frame.

"Oh I am so sorry" He said and we carried on packing.

"Let's go" I said and we left for the park where the Winx, specialists and Drake are.

"Hey you're back and with Aurora" Stella said and flutter was with Flora.

"Yep and she is coming to Alfea with us" Riven said.

"Then let's go" Brandon said and Stella opened a portal for us to go through. I stepped through last and we were in an office with an old lady sitting at the desk.

"Oh girls you are back did you find the fairy?" She asked

"Yes we did. Mrs. Faragonda meet Aurora Heart she is the fairy of songs and Music" Bloom said.

"It is nice to meet you Aurora how old are you?" She asked and everyone looked at me.

"Um I-I'm 13 almost 14" I said. I really hate it when I have all of the attention.

"Winx, Specialists would you mind if I speak to Aurora in privet? You may go back your dorms as long as one person is here to show Aurora to the girls' dorm" Mrs Faragonda asked and they all walked out of the room.

"Please sit down" She said and I sat down on a chair by the desk.

"Why did you need to speak to me?" I asked.

"I would like to see how strong your powers are and if you have any questions you may ask me." She said and made a spell to see how strong my powers are.

"Wow I did not expect that strong of a power from such a young girl" She said

"Um Mrs. Faragonda I was wondering. The Trix told me about Harmonix and Sirenix but I didn't know about the time limit until after I had done it and I really don't know where to start on the whole jewels of the ocean thing." I said

"Don't worry the Winx will help you. They have done this already so you won't have to worry about that. Is there anything else you would like to ask?" She asked me.

"No" I said.

"Ok you may go and explore Alfea and I will speak to you at a later date" She said and I left.

"Hey you ready to see the Winx's dorm?" Riven asked me and I nodded. When we got there we heard the Winx talking.

"How can a 13 year old have their Harmonix already? This can only lead to trouble" We heard Tecna say. I was taken back a little.

"Don't worry she likes everything to make sense and they didn't unlock their powers until they were 15 which is still early but not as early as you. Promise me that you won't go to Earth without one of us" Riven whispers to me and I nod crossing my fingers behind my back and we walk in.

"Hey Aurora how'd it all go?" Aisha asked

"Ok I guess" I said and looked down.

"How about we have a picnic?" Bloom suggested.

"Yeah let's go" Stella said and made a picnic basket appear in her hands. We walked to a nearby lake and sat down. I didn't want to eat anything and I think Flora noticed.

"Sweetie you can eat something" She said

"No thanks I'm not that hungry" I said and looked at the lake when everyone looked at me. Suddenly my phone went off and I walked off to answer it.

" _Hey Aurora it's me Hattie" Hattie said_

" _OMG Hattie how have you been?" I asked her excited that I could speak to her again._

" _Good but I miss you. Where are you?" She asked me._

" _Um I'm uh at the shops" I said._

" _Cool my parents forgot something so I'm in town for a few hours want to hang out?" She asked._

" _Yeah I'll meet you by the park" I said and hung up_

I created a portal to Earth and when I was about to go through it I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Drake.

"Where are you going?" He asked me and looked at the portal.

"Oh um I'm just uh going to um the mall" I stuttered.

"Ok. She is just going to the mall" He said to them and Stella rushed over to me.

"What are you doing?" I said to her.

"I'm coming with you." She said. Oh great how can I go and meet Hattie if I can't leave without everyone following me.

"Um you can't because I uh got to go" I said and quickly went through the portal and closed it. "Few I got through without them following me" I said to flutter. I got another phone call.

" _Hey Hattie" I said_

" _Hey I'm so sorry but I have to leave already my parents got what they needed to get and we are going back I'm so sorry. The flight leaves in half an hour so I got to go bye" She said and hung up._

Oh well I'll just go back and explain. I thought and was about to open a portal when Sam came.

"Hey Aurora still as hot as ever I see" He said.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked.

"I want either a kiss or a date." He said.

"I do not have time for this. Fine a k-kiss" I said giving in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I wanted it on the lips and to last 20 seconds" He moaned.

"You didn't specify that exactly." I said.

"Oh come on" He whined.

"Goodbye Sam" I said walking away when suddenly I get slammed into a tree and Sam kisses me. "Let me go" I struggle as he starts kissing me on my neck and back to my lips. I can see that flutter tries to pull him off of me but he just hits her and she falls to the ground.

"I think she said to let her go" Someone said.

"Oh yeah and who will make me you?" Sam said turning around dropping me on the ground. I looked up to see Stella and Brandon standing there.

"Flutter are you ok?" I asked her but she was struggling to move. "No, no, no, flutter this is all my fault." I cried and saw Brandon and Stella trying to fight off Sam and his friends. "How could you?" I shouted and started to glow and fire spells at them. Sam and his friends ran off and Stella and Brandon came over to me.

"Aurora calm down" Stella said.

"W-what?" I stammered and collapsed to my knees.

"Hey you ok?" Brandon asked me.

"Y-yeah I-is flutter ok?" I asked and Stella went over to her.

"Yeah she will be fine. You care about her a lot" Stella said and used a spell to heal her and she flew over to me.

"Thanks and yeah. I'm sorry for running off but Hattie wanted a day out but she had to leave again when I had arrived but then Sam slammed me into a tree. Please don't tell them" I said.

"Hey it's ok. Now let's go back to Magix." Brandon said and helped me stand. When we got back Stella explained everything but didn't tell them about what happened to me and Sam just that it was a misunderstanding. We got back to Alfea and I got shown my room. I thanked Stella and Brandon one last time and went to take a shower. As soon as I came out of it I got into my PJ's and fell asleep.

 **Riven's pov**

"What actually happened Brandon?" I asked him.

"Look Aurora was going to meet a friend but she couldn't come because of her parents that was it. Why do you care about her so much?" He said.

"Fine and I don't" I said and went to my room and fell asleep.

 _Riven's dream_

 _I was looking at me when I was a 4 year old. I was in my bedroom when I heard a crash from the next bedroom along. I ran in there to see a baby girl that looked a lot like Aurora being picked up by the ancestral witches._

" _Let her go!" My parents shouted at the witch and she put her down and shot a spell at my parents and disappeared._

" _Riven sweet heart you must go now" My mother said to a younger me._

" _But what about A…?" Little me started_

" _Don't worry she will go to a family on Earth" They said and sent her to Earth but that took their strength away and they died. "NOO" I shouted_

"Noo" I was saying when I woke up to see everyone around me.

"Yo riven you ok?" Brandon asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked them.

"Well you were screaming something about your family" Sky said.

"I'm ok alright just leave me alone" I snapped and they all left.

"That girl looked a lot like Aurora" I muttered to myself and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you liked this chapter and I am so glad that some people are following the story. It has a little hint to who Aurora's brother is but put your thoughts in the reviews I will update again soon. Please Review.**


	7. My Brother?

**Hey I hope you like the story so far and I hope you will review. Here is the next chapter when Aurora finds out who her brother is.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov (Dream)**

 _I looked at myself when I was a baby lying in a cot sleeping when 3 witches came and I started to cry._

" _Shut up you little twerp" They said to me and hit me. Who are they and why don't I remember this room? I thought to myself when the door shot open._

" _Leave her alone" A boy that looked like Riven came in. Just as they were about to leave with me a man and woman came in._

" _Let her go!" They shouted and the witches put me on the floor and the boy came over to me. The witches shot the man and woman with a spell and left._

" _We will get her you will see maybe not now but we will when she is older" They said and disappeared._

"… _Sweet heart you must go now" The woman said._

" _But what about Aurora" The boy said._

" _Don't worry she will go to a family on Earth" The man said and transported me to Earth and they died._

 **(End of dream Aurora's pov)**

"Leave me alone. NOO" I screamed and woke up. "W-what just happened" I muttered to myself and started to cry. I am so confused. Suddenly the door opened and Flora, Bloom and Musa came in because there rooms were next to mine.

"Aurora are you ok?" Musa asked me and they sat on my bed next to me.

"I-I don't know" I cried and they hugged me.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Bloom asked me and I nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Flora asked and I told them about what happened.

"And then they sent me to Earth" I finished.

"It sounds like they were your parents and they sent you to Earth to protect you from the witches." Flora said.

"Oh great so if they are my parents I still wouldn't have any family" I cried.

"What do you mean? You still have your adoptive family" Bloom said.

"They died last year on my birthday in a fire" I said.

"Oh I am so sorry. What about the boy did you hear his name?" Musa asked.

"No when they were going to say his name it was all a blur and I couldn't hear it" I said.

"Aurora try to get some sleep and we will figure it out in the morning" Bloom said and they all left except Flora.

"Flora" I called before she could leave.

"Yes Hun."

"Please don't let the witches get to me" I said.

"I won't." She said. I know I may be over reacting but what if they do try and get to me. I couldn't sleep because I when I did all I saw was the witches looking at me. I looked down to see flutter asleep so I didn't disturb her. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 to 4 in the morning.

"Great. Maybe Riven's awake" I muttered to myself and pulled my phone out. I feel closer to Riven and for some reason I feel calmer round him than anyone else. When I called him it said that he was on the phone. I sighed and got out of bed trying to find my headphones. "Where are they?" I asked myself and accidently woke flutter up.

"Sorry flutter I'm trying to find my headphones" I said to her and she went back to sleep. I finally found them and put them in my phone and started to listen to music. I listened to music for about 2 hours when I finally fell asleep.

"Aww she is so cute when she sleeps" I heard someone say.

"Stella be quiet she is sleeping" Another voice said which sounded like Flora's.

"Fine but if she isn't awake by 8 I'm waking her" Stella said.

"Stella you just woke her up" Aisha said when I sat up and opened my eyes. I took my headphones off and looked at the clock and it was 7.30 am.

"Sup?" I yawned.

"Sorry Aurora. Stella wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us. So she barged in here." Bloom said.

"Oh it's ok and um yeah I guess I could go shopping but I have school" I yawned again and stood up.

"Didn't Mrs. F tell you?" Tecna said.

"Tell me what" I asked

"She has transferred you to Alfea so you can learn more about your powers but the school year doesn't start yet. We and a few other students stay here because of personal reasons." Musa said.

"Cool so yeah I guess I could come shopping with you guys. Will Drake be coming?" I asked.

"Oh do you like Drake?" Stella asked me.

"W-what n-no way? I-I just like him as a friend that's all" I said. I actually do like him a lot but I can't let him know.

"Stella leave her alone and no he has gone to see his family for a while but he will be back next week" Flora said and I nodded.

"Ok I'll be out in 5" I said and they left my room. I took a quick shower and used my magic to get dressed. I was wearing a top which had red musical notes on, skinny jeans, boots, a denim jacket and I had my hair in a high ponytail. "Come on flutter" I say and Flutter flew into my purse.

"I'm ready" I said as I walk out.

"Hey Aurora how are you?" Brandon asked me. Why are the boys here? I wondered.

"Good I guess" I said.

"Let's go to Magix" Stella said and we walked to the courtyard and the Winx got on a bike with their boyfriends.

"How will Aurora get to Magix there isn't enough room on the bikes?" Helia asked.

"Don't worry I'll fly. I'll follow you guys" I said and they nodded. I quickly transformed into my Harmonix and followed them. I was so tired that my eyes kept on closing but I made them stay open until I just let myself sleep.

"Aurora watch out!" Sky called.

"Wait what?" I said and almost hit a tree. "That was close" I muttered and we finally arrived in Magix.

"Are you ok you almost hit the tree?" Bloom asked me.

"Yeah sorry I guess I'm just a bit tired" I said and we walked to the mall.

"We go off in couples and meet back here in an hour before splitting up again but in 2 groups" Stella said. Slowly everyone started to leave and it was just me, Riven and Musa.

"Do you want to come with us Aurora?" Musa asked me

"No thanks I'm just going to look around a bit" I said and they walked off. First I went to a café to buy a hot chocolate and a sandwich. After I went looking around to see if there was anything that I would want to buy when something caught my eye. I ran up to the shop window and saw a guitar.

"Flutter I really want that." I said to her and I went in. "Um hi how much is the guitar in the window?" I asked the shop keeper.

"£800 would you like to buy it?" She asked me. I quickly looked at how much money I had but I only had £30.

"Um no thanks I only have £30" I said and walked out of the store.

"Hey Aurora how is everything going?" Riven said walking over to me with Musa.

"Ok" I said and looked at the guitar one last time.

"Riven I'm just going in quickly I'll be right back" Musa said and walked into the shop.

"Why did you phone me last night?" He asked me curiously.

"Oh um no reason" I said.

"Are you sure because Musa told me that you had a bad dream?" He said to me.

"Ok fine I did and the boy looked a lot like you" I said in a hurry and Musa came out.

"Let's go and meet the others" She said and we walked to the fountain.

"Girls we will go this way boys you go the other way" Aisha said.

"I'm going to go back to Alfea. I don't feel that well" I said.

"Ok here's a portal"

"Thanks Stella" I said as I walked through the portal. As soon as I got into my room I fell onto my bed soon falling asleep. I woke up a few hours later and walked slowly to the living room. I used magic to fix my hair and sat on the sofa. I played a game on my phone. After 20 minutes I got bored so I went out for a walk.

"Come on Flutter" I said to her and she followed me to the lake. Flutter asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah I think I am but the dream has left me confused." I said and sighed. I wish Drake was here but he would never like me. We walked back and straight after the winx got back.

"Hey Aurora do you remember that dream?" Bloom asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Riven had a dream exactly like your and we are going to compare them." Tecna said and I only nodded. When we got into the living room Riven showed his dream first. All we have to do is lie down and Flora and Bloom will put a sleeping spell on us so they can see the whole dream.

'His dream looks a lot like mine' I thought as I watched the screen. Soon it was my turn and I lied down on my bed letting Flora and Bloom use their magic on me. I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Riven's pov**

I woke up and saw that Aurora started showing us her dream.

"It's exactly like Riven's" Musa said shocked.

"Huh" I said and they let me see.

"That's when the dream is meant to end but what is going on" I asked.

"We don't know. Let's watch" Flora said. Suddenly Aurora started to cry and toss and turn. We looked on the screen and saw what happened to her family. That's when I realized that she was reliving what happened last year. I quickly got her phone and Musa came out with me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Finding out what happened last year." I said and phoned Hattie her best friend.

 _Hi aurora_

" _Um this isn't Aurora this is Riven and Musa" I said_

 _Oh hi what's up?_

" _What happened when her parents died?" Musa asked._

 _She was really depressed and she wouldn't stop crying and she had a breakdown. Why?_

" _Thanks we just needed to know" I said and hung up_

"Why did you have to know that?" Musa asked.

"We need to know how she will react and if she is reliving what happened" I said and went to watch what was happening.

"We have to get her to wake up" Bloom said.

"No Mum, Dad please" She screamed. Flora quickly used a spell to help wake her up and luckily it worked.

"W-what?" She whispered and sat up and started to cry. Flora went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Aurora it will all be ok" Flora said and looked at us giving us a look that meant only I should stay and everyone else left.

"I-I c-can't believe t-they are g-gone. I want to go home!" She cried. I quickly got her headphones and put them on her so she could listen to it. She seemed to calm down and she soon fell asleep. Flora tucked her into bed.

"Flutter make sure she is ok and when she wakes up come and get me" Flora whispered and we walked out to see the others.

"How is she?" Sky asked.

"She's asleep but I think she wants to go back to her life on Earth before all of these dreams" I said and sat down.

"Any news on what the dreams mean?" Flora asked.

"Yes. It turns out that the baby is Aurora and you are her brother Riven" Tecna said to me.

"Wow who thought I would have a sister?" I said making everyone laugh.

"We can't forget about the quest for the 5 jewels we only have 2 weeks left." Flora said.

"I'll get onto finding the first jewel." Tecna said and she went into her room with Timmy.

"Oh hey flutter what's up?" Musa asked.

"Oh she is waking up" Flora said "I'll be right back" She said and walked in the room dragging me with her.

"Hey how you feeling?" Flora asked Aurora as she sat up on the edge of her bed.

"I'm good but what happened?" She asked.

 **Aurora's pov**

"I'm good but what happened?" I asked. Flora came and sat next to me.

"You don't remember anything of what happened" Riven said and he sat on the other side. I shook my head.

"Um we found out why you and Riven had the same dream." Flora said.

"Really why?" I asked excitedly.

"He is your brother" She said and I stood up.

"Wait he is my brother. Are you sure? I never met him before you came to Earth" I asked.

"Yeah it seems that your original parents sent you to Earth to protect you from the ancestral witches when you were a week old" Flora said.

"Oh um ok I guess we have a lot to catch up on Riven." I said.

"Yep" He said and there was a knock on the door.

"We found the first jewel" Tecna said.

* * *

 **Ok so another chapter finished. If you have time please review and even if you don't have an account you can review as a guest. Please review and I will update the next chapter soon.**

 **P.S So you know how this chapter is called 'My Brother'. When I was saving the story it said 'Word is saving 'My Brother'' I laughed so hard at this! :P**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	8. First jewel

**Hey here is the next chapter. I may not be updating as often because of school and I get a lot of homework.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

"We have found the first gem" Tecna said.

"Really where is it?" I said excitedly.

"On Earth. It is in an ocean near your school" She said.

"Oh. Ok when will we be going?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

"Whenever you're ready" Timmy said coming into the room.

"Shall we go now" I suggested.

"Are you sure? You have had a stressful day" Flora said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok I'll tell the others and we will tell Drake" Tecna said and Flora, Timmy and Tecna left the room.

"Don't worry you will be fine and we will get the jewels before the time ends. Come out when you are ready" Riven said and closed the door behind him. I looked at the picture frame and sighed. Looks like I will have to go there one last time. I put on my locket and walked out of the room.

"Drake will meet us there" Stella said.

"Is everyone ready?" Brandon asked and we all nodded. Aisha opened a portal and we all walked through it and we landed by the ocean. I thought about the time last year when I came here with my family. The day before they died. A few tears fell but I quickly whipped them away.

"Let's just find the jewel already" I snapped not wanting to be here for long. Everyone looked at me obviously shocked.

"Ok but we need to wait for Drake" Stella said and I sighed. Suddenly a portal opened and Drake came through it.

"Hey guys. Hi Aurora how are you?" Drake said and when he said my name I started to blush. All I did was nod before looking away.

"Now that everyone is here we need to get to the jewel." Bloom said.

"But how?" I asked.

"We transform that's how" Stella said

"Magic Winx Bloomix" they said and transformed into their fairy form.

"Harmonix" I said and transformed. "What about the boys?" I asked

"They are coming with us" Aisha said and cast a spell to let them breath underwater.

"Let's go" Flora said and we all dived into the water.

"Where is it?" I muttered to myself and looked around.

"I think we should split up in pairs to cover more ground" Nabu said and they all went in couples leaving me and Drake to work together.

"So um." I started.

"We should go and look this way" He said.

"Oh um yeah" I sighed and we swam down to the bottom of the ocean. I summoned my Sirenix box and it appeared in front of me.

"Hello Aurora, Drake. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Where can we find the first jewel?" I asked.

"Look where the fish hide" She said and disappeared.

"That was a lot of help" Drake said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Where the fish hide? Oh I know" I said and swam to where there was lots of corral.

"Are you sure it is here?" He asked me.

"Yes" I snapped and started to look. Suddenly a mutant fish came out of nowhere.

"What the?" Drake said and backed away. "You try and find it. I'll distract this thing." He said and swam away. I searched but I couldn't find it.

"Maybe." I thought a bit about what my Sirenix box said and then it hit me. "The rocks!" I shouted and swam quickly over to the pile of rocks where I saw a shiny gem. "I found it!" I shouted as the gem went into my box. Suddenly the mutant changed direction and came over to me when my back was turned.

"Aurora! Watch out" Drake shouted and I turned around but it was too late the monster hit me with such strong force that I hit the rocks behind me.

"Ahhh" I screamed as rocks started to fall. I quickly put up a barrier to protect myself but when I hit the rocks I hit my head. Everything started to go blurry and everything went black.

 **Drake's pov**

"Aurora! Watch out" I called but when she turned around she got hit and was sent flying to the rocks.

"Ahhh" She screamed as rocks started to fall. Luckily she put a barrier to protect herself so I took that chance to attack the monster. After I had defeated it I swam over to where Aurora was.

"Aurora. Are you ok?" I called but she didn't answer. I contacted the winx and told them what happened and they said that they will come and help.

"What do I do?" I asked Tecna panicking when she arrived.

"Drake calm down. We will get her out of there." Flora said.

"We need to get the rocks off of her. Hurry up." Riven shouted when he arrived.

"Riven your sister will be fine. You and Drake need to go up to the surface and contact Mrs. F" Sky said. Wait sister.

"What do you mean sister?" I asked.

"Riven will explain but you 2 go up to the surface." Stella ordered and Brandon and Musa dragged us up to the surface.

 **Stella's pov**

"OMG what do we do guys?" I screamed.

"Let's try to move the rocks." Aisha said and we started to remove the rocks at the top.

"Look!" Flora said and we all looked. We could see the top of Aurora's head but it wasn't in the ponytail that it was when she transformed.

"How's it going?" Brandon asked as he came back.

"We need to move the rocks" I said and he helped move them. Soon we could see the whole of Aurora's body and I gasped.

"S-sh-she isn't in her Harmonix. How can she breathe?" I cried.

"Only a few more rocks then we can get her to the surface" Sky said. I did the same spell that we used on the boys on Aurora and carried on helping.

"Come on she needs to get to the surface ASAP" Helia said. Brandon carried her to the surface and we swam up.

"Is she ok?" Riven and Drake said at the same time. Brandon placed her on the floor and put his ear by her heart.

"Guys. Who knows CPR?" He said and looked at us worriedly.

"Is she ok? She isn't breathing" Drake said crouching down to her and placing his ear by her heart. He quickly started CPR soon after. "Come on Aurora" He muttered. You could tell he was panicking. After 5 minutes she started coughing up water. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

"H-hey h-how's it goin'?" She asked before coughing up more water.

"How's it going? Seriously you almost died and all you have to say is how's it going?" Riven shouted and she flinched.

"Riven calm down" Musa said and he took a deep breath.

"A-at least I got the first jewel" She said before falling asleep.

"Aurora!" We all said.

"Don't worry she is just sleeping" Drake said and picked her up.

"Let's take her back to Alfea" I said and opened a portal. When we got there Drake placed her on the bed.

"We will try to heal as many injuries we can" Flora said. Bloom and Flora soon started to heal her while Sky and Helia put bandages round some wounds that were worst. She occasionally flinched when the bandages where put on.

"She should be better by tomorrow if not than the day after." Bloom said.

"Good because it is her birthday in 2 days" Riven said.

"We have to throw a party for her" I said.

"Yeah let's go and plan it" Bloom said and we all walked out of the room.

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up in my bed at Alfea and looked around.

"Huh that's funny I don't remember being in here. Actually I don't remember anything that happened after the rocks fell on me" I said and stood up. My legs felt weak but I pushed through it and regained my posture. I walked out of the room to see that everyone was sitting in the living room talking about something. The boys had gone back to Red fountain. I'll apologise tomorrow. I thought thinking back to when I snapped at everyone. Including Drake.

"Hi guy's" I said.

"Aurora how are you?" They came up to me.

"Other than a headache I feel perfectly fine." I said.

"Are you sure? Because we usually don't heal that quickly" Tecna said. I looked around for flutter but I couldn't see her.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Oh um where's flutter?" I asked.

"She's in Stella's room with the other fairy pets" Aisha said.

"Um ok so what should we do?" I asked sitting down.

"I know let's have a sleepover. We will meet in my room at 8pm" Stella said and we all went to our rooms.

* * *

 **Hey so the first jewel has been found yay! :D Let's hope they find the other jewels soon. Please review.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	9. Truth or Dare!

**Hey so this chapter is basically the winx and Aurora play truth or dare and they find out that Drake has a girlfriend already! Please review and thanks for reading my story! :D I forgot to say this but Aurora's room is blue and it has red sparkly musical notes on the wall.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I walked to my room and got changed into my PJ's when I noticed something. I looked down and saw my wrist and torso in a bandage.

"Must have been when the rocks fell" I muttered. I touched it gently and winced in pain. Deciding that I wouldn't take them off I walked to Stella's room.

"Hi Aurora we were just about to come and get you" Flora said holding her cat called coco. Everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle and was holding there fairy pet.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked and sat down, flutter flying to me and cuddling into my chest.

"I don't know what do you think we should do?" Stella asked.

"Um we could play truth or dare" I suggested.

"Yes! I love that game!" Musa shouted. Then noticing what she did and blushed.

"Ok I guess we will play truth or dare" Bloom said. "Who goes first Tec?" She asked.

"My phone say's Stella." She said.

"I pick dare" Stella said confidently and we huddled together.

"Ok we want you to eat a chili pepper" Bloom said handing her a jar of chilies.

"What's so bad about that?" She said and took a bite out of the pepper. "Ahhh! Hot, hot, hot" Stella screamed and Flora passed her a glass of milk. We were all laughing and Stella just glared at Bloom who was laughing the hardest.

"Not nice. I'll get you back" Stella said and sat back down.

"Who's go is it now Tec?" Musa said.

"Yours" She said to Musa. After 10 minutes of playing everyone had a go and they all picked dare.

"Aurora it's your go" Stella said cheerfully. "Truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Um. Truth I guess" I said stroking one of flutter's wings. They all gathered round and I think I know what was coming.

"Aurora do you love Drake?" Aisha asked me and them all got closer to hear my answer.

"Well I um." I started and they got closer to me.

"Remember answer truthfully" Aisha said.

"Ok fine I-I guess I do l-love him" I stuttered in a low voice.

"What was that sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Fine I do" I said and they all squealed like little girls.

"Aww you two would look great together as a couple" They all said.

"Yeah. Yeah whose go is it now?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Flora" Bloom said.

"I pick truth" She said.

"If you could hang out with one of the specialists except Helia who would it be?" Tecna asked.

"I guess I would pick either Nabu or Timmy because Helia is closer to them." She said.

"Fair enough" Stella said "Aurora it is your turn again" She said.

"Fine dare" I huffed. Why did I pick this game? I questioned myself.

"We dare you to phone Drake and ask him out on a date." Musa said giggling.

"Fine" I sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Aurora" He said to me.

"Hi Drake I was wondering if um you would like to go out on a date some time?" I asked. The girls looked at me smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry I have a girlfriend. In fact I'm on a date with her now so I got to go. See you tomorrow" He said and hung up. I felt tears coming into my eyes and the girls all looked at me simpitheticly.

"We are so sorry Aurora we didn't…" Bloom started.

"No I-it's fine I'm just going to go to my room I don't feel well" I said and ran to my room and locked the door. I fell onto my bed and started to cry when my phone went off again. I picked it up and saw the caller ID. Riven.

"What do you want Riven?" I mumbled whipping some tears.

"I just wanted to know if you were awake and if you were feeling ok." He said.

"Oh right yeah I'm ok" I said and sniffled a bit.

"Are you sure? Have you been crying?" He asked me.

"Oh um no I just guess because tomorrow is my birthday and my parents died on the same day" I said.

"Oh ok well I'll see you tomorrow" He said and hung up.

I lied on my bed and cried myself to sleep. Thinking about Drake, my parents and my powers.

* * *

 **So short chapter but the next one will be much longer! Please review and see you soon! :D**


	10. Birthday blues

**Hey so this is called Birthday blues. I hope you like this story and please review.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up and looked at the clock 6.59 am. One minute until my birthday. Last year on my birthday my adoptive parents died but not just that I had a fight with them. I held my picture frame and looked at it.

 _Flashback day before my birthday._

" _Please mum I'm almost 13 just think of it as an early birthday present!" I shouted. We had just gotten back from the beach. We would have been there for longer but I asked my parents if I could go to a concert which had 'The Vamps' and 'Taylor Swift' in and they got in a huff and we had to come back home._

" _No! I don't care that all of your friends are going. You can_ _ **NOT**_ _go" She shouted at me._

" _Listen to you mother Aurora" My dad roared._

" _Seriously it is just a school trip and I love music. Don't you see that I have a chance to sing on stage with them?" I said. It was a school trip and we all got backstage passes. My music teacher had told a lot of people about me and apparently they heard about me and wanted me to perform on stage with Taylor and the vamps._

" _Go. To. Your. Room" My dad shouted and I stormed up to my room._

" _YOU RUIN MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" I shouted._

 _End of flashback_

I can't believe I shouted at them for such a small thing. And then on my birthday…

 _Flashback_

" _You can't go it's my birthday!" I shouted._

" _We have to go it is a business trip and your brother and sister are coming because they don't have school" My mother said._

" _B-but" I stuttered. My siblings are older than me by 7/10 years._

" _No buts now go to school NOW!" My mother and father said._

" _Ok" I muttered and ran out of the door._

 _End of flashback_

I started to cry harder as I thought back to when I got told that they were dead.

 _Flashback_

" _Aurora your parents are dead" My teacher said._

" _N-no t-they can't be." I said not believing her._

" _I'm sorry they were caught in a fire. Would you like to go and see them?" She asked me and I nodded crying when Hattie and a boy named Tom ran up to me with our bags_

" _It will all be ok" She said and we got into the car. When we got there I ran into the room and collapsed in between the beds._

" _N-no you can't be gone. Y-you j-just c-can't I-I need you" I screamed and Hattie and Tom held me letting me cry._

 _End of Flashback_

"Please come back" I cried when there was a knock at the door.

"Aurora it's us we are coming in" Bloom said and they walked in.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Stella asked.

"I-I need y-you. P-please c-come back!" I cried ignoring that they were in my room.

 **Stella's pov**

"Guys today is her Birthday right" Musa asked.

"Yeah she should be happy." Aisha said.

"We forgot to tell you but her adoptive parents died on her Birthday last year" Flora said and we gasped.

"Omg we are so sorry Aurora" Tecna, Aisha and I said but she looked like she was in a world or her own.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked out of the room and dragged Musa out with me.

"We need to get the boys here now" Musa said.

"I was just about to phone them" I said and Musa phoned Riven because he was out buying Aurora's present from all of us and I phoned Brandon.

"Musa we need to open a portal" I said and she nodded. I created a portal for Brandon and they boys while Musa went to get riven. A few minutes later all the boys were here with Aurora's presents.

"How is she?" Nabu asked when Aurora started to cry harder. So hard that we could hear her from the living room.

"Mummy. P-please. I-I'm s-s-so s-so-sorry" She wailed and Riven ran into her room.

"Aurora please calm down" He whispered into her ear as he held her to his chest. Suddenly she used her powers and it pushed all of us out of her room and her door slammed shut.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"It seems like her powers intensify when she holds strong emotions like how she is now. So her powers kind of exploded without her realizing it causing us to get hit and make us fly out here." Tecna said.

"Poor girl. She can't help how she is feeling though" Flora said.

"What should we do now?" Helia asked.

"I have a plan. So we need to get her out of her room and distract her with something like the party or the presents." I said.

"That might work but let's get her out first" Riven said and walked into Aurora's room and a few moments later he came out cradling her in his arms.

"Hey Aura let me take that from you" Flora said and slowly took the picture frame and placed it onto the side.

"You ok Aura?" Brandon asked but she didn't respond. Soon her eyes went black and she started to scream and cry even more.

"Whoa what's going on guys?" Riven said placing her on the sofa.

"Don't worry she will be ok. But today is one of the hardest days for her so she is trying to control her powers." Tecna said and soon she started to calm down and stop crying and screaming and she fell asleep.

"Let's go into my room" Flora whispered and we walked into her room. But before that I used my magic to get her dressed. She wore skinny jeans and a white crop top with a butterfly on it.

"What should we do?" Timmy asked.

"When she wakes up we need to distract her and not let her think about last year." Sky said. We all stayed in there for half an hour thinking.

"Hey where are you guys?" Aurora asked from the living room.

"Hey how are you?" Musa asked her.

"Good I guess but…" She took a deep breath then muttered. "N-never mind." We all looked at her. She closed her eyes tightly to hold in the tears.

"We have something to show you. Come on" I said and dragged her after putting a blind fold on her.

"W-what are you guys doing? I-I just want to go back to my room" She said and a few tears fell.

"Don't worry just stay here" Bloom said and we all hid once we got to the hall.

"Where are you guys?" She called and pulled off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday" Everyone cheered as the lights flickered on. Soon everyone started to talk.

 **Aurora's pov**

"What do you think Aura?" Riven asked

"I-I don't know what to say. Th-thank you" I said looking around for Drake.

"Hey no problem. Who are you looking for?" Sky asked.

"Oh um Drake but he probably won't be here" I said and sighed.

"Hey there you are I want you guys to meet my girlfriend Alissa" Drake said as if on cue running towards us with his new girl. Alissa glared at me and mothed 'Stay away from Drake'. She had blonde hair that went to her butt and she wore a green crop top that looked like a bra and an orange very short mini skirt. I instantly hated her.

"Hi nice to meet you if you don't mind I'm going to get something to drink" I snapped and stormed off.

"Hey you ok?" Riven, Musa, Brandon and Stella said coming up to me.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I!" I snapped.

"Aura first you woke up in tears and now your snapping at everyone again. We are just trying to help you" Musa said/snapped using my new nickname.

"Why my life is messed up! Just leave me alone!" I shouted and stormed up to my room. As soon as I got there I fell onto my bed and started to cry again. I never wanted a party. I didn't want to do anything other than stay in my bed and talk to Hattie. Just as I thought that Hattie phoned.

 _Hey you ok? She asked me._

" _No. All I wanted to do is to stay in my bed and cry and stay out of everyone's way but then they decided to through me a party. And the best part of it Drake introduced his girlfriend to us." I said bursting into tears._

 _Aurora I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you and stopped them. Don't worry Drake may have a girlfriend but he doesn't know what he is missing by not going out with you._

" _Thanks Hattie. I'll talk to you later I think I will sleep for a bit" I said._

" _Ok. I'll see you later" She said and we hung up._

"Why did my life have to be messed up?" I asked myself. Just as I was drifting off to sleep there was a knock at the door.

"Aurora it's us can we come in?" The winx asked through the door.

"GO. AWAY!" I shouted. "I hate my life" I muttered to myself when the door opened.

"Aura we are so sorry we didn't expect him to bring his girlfri…" Flora started.

"Don't say it" I warned holding a pillow on my knees and my head was rested on it.

"Please don't be mad at us." Bloom said.

"Really. After all that had I have gone through. After my last Birthday was a disaster you really thought a party would work" I snapped and started to cry.

"We are so sorry please don't blame them it was my fault. At least open the presents" Stella said crying. I looked up to see all of the girls crying.

"I-I am s-so s-s-sorry!" Noticing what I have done I cried and stood up. The winx and I all shared a group hug.

"I-it isn't your fault I-I just want my parents!" I cried and the boys joined in with the hug. After a few minutes we all came out of the hug.

"Aura do you want to open your presents? You don't have to if you don't want to" Tecna said. Why did they get me presents?

"Oh um yeah sure" I said and we walked out to the living room.

"Here is the first present it is from Tecna and Timmy" Bloom said and handed me a box. Inside was a blue phone with red musical notes on.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem we made it our self and we even put all of your contacts on there and you can download music for free. We already put over a hundred songs on it" Tecna said.

"Wow. Thanks" I said and got handed another present from Helia and Flora.

"Do you like it?" Helia asked as I looked inside the box. It was a new picture frame. It had flowers on it and it was blue and red.

"Yes I love it" I said. From Aisha and Nabu I got a charm bracelet which had a charm that represented the winx and I. From Bloom and Sky I got a collection of CD's from Earth and they were all signed, most of them were Taylor Swift so I was happy. From Musa and Riven I got a music box which played 'Wonderland' by Taylor Swift. Finally from Stella and Brandon I got given a lot of clothes. Most of them were dresses but I don't care these guys are the best.

"Thank you guys you really didn't have to get all of these presents." I said and smiled for the first time today.

"We aren't done yet." Stella said and grabbed a box from behind the couch. I opened it and it was the guitar from the shop.

"How did you know I wanted this?" I asked.

"I saw you look at it several times when we bumped into you but you never bought it and we thought it would help cheer you up" Musa said.

"Thank you so much" I said and gave everyone a hug. Maybe I will be ok. Maybe I will find all of the jewels. I thought and we went back to the party.

* * *

 **Hey sorry it has taken so long to update but I have had tests at school and I have about 4 in a row next week. : ( . I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	11. Second jewel

**Hey I'm back. Here is the next chapter of 'A mission to save her powers.' I do not own the song 'Speak now'**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

We walked back to our dorms because it was getting late.

"I'm so sorry for everything girls. You have been with me and you are helping me on my quest. You have taught me that even though I don't have my family I still have friends that care about me." I said and we all hugged.

"No problem that's what friends are for and you're a Winx so why wouldn't we help you." Bloom said.

"Thanks girls. I'll see you in the morning night" I said and walked into my room. I took a shower and changed into my PJ's, walked to my bed and soon fell asleep.

 _Dream._

" _Hello Aurora" A woman said. She had long brown/red hair like mine._

" _W-who are you?" I asked._

" _We are your birth parents" The man said. He had magenta hair._

" _Look how you have grown. I can't believe it has been 13 years since we last saw you and Riven" The woman said._

" _Mum, Dad" I exclaimed and hugged them._

" _We don't have long but we will be back soon. You need to find the second gem soon so here is where it is. Solaria" They said and disappeared._

"Whoa" I said and shot up. I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Musa asked

"I know where the second jewel is. It is in Solaria." I said.

"Aurora are you ok?" Brandon said.

"Huh when did you get here?" I asked the boys.

"We have been here for an hour. I think it is best if you sit down" Riven said and guided me to the couch.

"I-it is in Solaria our parents told me in a dream" I said shaking.

"Are you positive?" Timmy asked and I nodded my head.

"Tecna can you do a search of the Solarian Ocean" Stella asked.

"Yeah sure" She replied and went to her room with Timmy.

"Why are your hands shaking?" Aisha asked me.

"I'm just excited I can't wait till I find the gem" I said and my hands stopped shaking.

"It is in Solaria" Timmy said walking in.

"Let's go!" I said.

"Ok but Drake will be coming" Sky said.

"Oh ok" I sighed. We got to the ship and Drake had brought Alissa along. We were glaring at each other the whole journey.

"I think we should split up in pairs again" Stella said.

"I'm going with Drakey" Alissa said and I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you want to go with Aurora?" Bloom asked.

"I'll go by myself" I said and Riven spoke up.

"No way not after what happened last time" He said.

"I'm a lot stronger and I can defend myself" I said.

"I'm not saying you aren't strong but we can't risk it" He said.

"She can come with me and my Drakey" Alissa said.

"No way am I going with her" I shouted standing up. Oh great now fake tears. Alissa started to 'cry'.

"I was just trying to be nice" She said.

"Oh fine I'll go with you" I sighed and sat back down. Everyone looked at me simpitheticly. The rest of the way was quite boring but Hattie phoned me and we were going to meet up at the prom at the end of the school year. When we got there everyone left except my group.

"Magic winx Harmonix" I said and transformed. I saw Alissa roll her eyes.

"Alissa. Charmix" She said and transformed. I put the spell on Drake so he could breathe under water.

"Let's go" Drake said and he and Alissa dived into the water.

"See you when I get out flutter" I said to her and dove in.

"Which way should we go?" Drake asked.

"Let's go this way" I said pointing south west.

"Who put you in charge?" Alissa said.

"W-well" I started.

"We are going this way" She demanded and swam in the opposite direction with Drake. I sighed and swam after them.

"Wait up!" I called.

"Let's search the bottom of the ocean" Drake said and we swam down. I know we have gone in the wrong direction. So I didn't bother searching.

"You need to look for the gem as well." Alissa demanded.

"No! We are in the wrong place!" I shouted. I slapped her because she started shouting back at me.

"Girls calm down" Drake said coming over to us.

"I'm sorry Drakey but she started it and she started to use say things about my family like that they should be dead. I wish I didn't ask her to come into our pair" She said fake crying and hugged Drake.

"Fine I'm going my own way" I shouted and swam a different way. I swam and swam until I knew I was lost.

"Great where am I?" I asked myself.

"Aurora you are very close to the gem keep going forward" I heard a voice in my head say. I followed the voices directions when I found the gem.

"Yes!" I said when a monster came up. "Oh great!" I said and it tried to attack me.

"Harmonic notes!" I screamed and used my power. It hit the monster but it recovered and roared at me. I think I know what this is. It's a kraken. While I was thinking it attacked me and I got sent to the Ocean floor.

"Oww." I moaned as I tried to get up.

"I need a plan quickly" I thought when I remembered a spell I learnt the other day.

"Soundless sleep!" I shouted and the monster fell asleep.

"Now time to find the way back" I thought and grabbed the gem. I started to swim up when a strong current pushed me back.

"Great. I know." I said and UN transformed. "M-magic Winx B-Believix" I said hoping it will work so I could use my speedix wings but it didn't.

"Harmonix" I said and transformed again. I tried several times to swim up to the surface but it was no use. "What can I do?" I thought when I had an idea. My powers amplify when I sing so…

 _Speak now by Taylor Swift_

 _I am not the kind of girl,_

 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white vail occasion?_

 _But you are not the kind of boy._

 _Who should be marrying the wrong girl?_

"Yes it's working" I said and I was so close to the top of the ocean when. _Achoo._ I sneezed and got pushed back. Sadly I woke the kraken up.

"Oh no!" I said and ducked just in time as it tried to hit me.

 **Riven's pov**

"Hey have you found it yet?" I asked everyone as we met on the surface.

"No. Maybe Aurora is getting it?" Flora said.

"Maybe. I'll try phoning her" I said and walked off to phone her.

( _Italics Aurora_. Normal Riven)

" _WH-what do you want?" She said out of breath._

"Have you found the gem?" I asked

" _Yeah I-I'll be up in a few bye" She said and hung up_

I walked back to the group and told them what she said.

"Hey is Aurora here?" Drake asked as he came out of the water.

"No. We thought she was with you" Bloom said.

"She was but then she slapped me and swam off" Alissa said in a huff.

"And you just left her by herself" I shouted.

"Riven calm down if she isn't here in 10 minutes we will go look for her." Musa said.

"Ok" I replied and bent down to kiss her. Please be alright Aurora.

 **Aurora's pov**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted swimming away. I knew I was going further away from land but I had to get away from the kraken. I was going to make my escape while it couldn't see me but Riven phoned me and the kraken found me.

"Sonic Bass boom!" I yelled and my spell hit him. "YES!" I cheered and started to swim up when one of his tentacle things grabbed me.

"NO! Soundless sleep" I shouted again and he fell asleep. He started to fall to the ground bringing me with him. I managed to wriggle out and I swam up. Once I got up I swam to where Riven and the rest where. I got back into my normal clothes when I was in the water because I didn't have enough energy to stay in fairy form.

"Where is she?" I heard Riven shout.

"I-I'm right here" I said limping. Using the spell soundless sleep takes up most of my powers and I was using most of my more powerful spells on the kraken.

"Are you ok?" Riven asked me catching me before I fell to the ground.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I-I just used a lot of magic. I-I guess" I stuttered because I was freezing.

"Why did you use your magic?" Flora asked me.

"A kraken. They ain't easy to beat that's f-for sure" I said giggling slightly.

"Oh you poor thing. Why didn't you call for help?" Helia asked.

"I can do things by myself I'm not a little kid" I defended myself.

"We aren't saying that you are but we have beaten one before and we had to use a convergence to beat it and even then it left us exhorted." Bloom said.

"I-I don't know but I'm tired so let's go back to Alfea" I mumbled and fell asleep.

 _Dream_

" _Aurora you did great. I am so proud of you. We will see you again soon but rest. After what happened today you deserve it" My mother said and she left._

 _End of dream_

At least I can talk to my parents in my dreams.

* * *

 **Hey please review and I hope you like this chapter. Next will be the winx staying in a hotel in Solaria and Stella tries to make Aurora wear a dress. Stay tuned and I will see you later.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	12. Dress disaster

**Hey I hope you are enjoying this story and please review. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. As I looked around I noticed that it was a hotel and I must have a room to myself because there is only one bed.

"Where are you guys?" I called out and flutter appeared.

"Oh there at the beach and Stella left me a bikini. Ok go and tell them I'll be there in a minute" I told flutter and she went out of the window. I looked around and found my bikini. It was white and it had a blue flower on it. I put it on and left to go to the beach.

"Hey Aura you feeling better?" Stella and Brandon asked approaching me as I arrived.

"Yeah but why aren't we at Alfea?" I asked.

"We thought you would like to spend a few days in my home planet." Stella said.

"Cool." I said. "I'm going for a swim"

"We'll join you" They said and we went to the ocean.

"Aurora I'm glad you came to join us" Bloom said.

"Yeah well you know I would have gotten bored by myself" I said and looked over to Drake sitting on the sand next to Alissa who was sunbathing looking as bored as hell. So I walked over to him.

"Hey wanna go for a swim?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah sure. See ya in a sec Ali" He said and kissed her.

"Wait I'm coming with you" She said and grabbed Drakes arm.

"Ok. Come on" Drake said running to the ocean leaving me and Alissa alone.

"Why did you want to come?" I asked politely.

"I didn't want to leave MY boyfriend alone with a slut like you." She said and I just ran off into the water.

"Hey who wants to play water volleyball?" Riven asked us.

"Sure" I said. It was boy's v girls. Stella passed the ball to me and I shot it over the net sadly Alissa (she demanded she was on the same team as Drake) hit it back to me and it hit me with a lot of force that it sent me under the water. I quickly swam up and gasped for air.

"What the hell Alissa?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry but you should have reacted quicker." She said smirking.

"Alissa you did that on purpose didn't you?" Drake asked when we were on the sand.

"Yes but she called me a slut on the way over here" She said and started to 'cry' again.

"That's it" I shouted and pounced ready to attack her but Brandon had to hold me back.

"Calm down" He said to me. I didn't though and managed to get out of his grip and but Riven grabbed me.

"I think we should go back to the hotel" Flora said and Riven put me over his shoulder. When we got back Riven, Stella, Musa, Bloom and Flora were in my room.

"What the hell happened?" Riven shouted and I covered my ears.

"Riven you can't exactly blame her when we haven't heard her side of the story" Flora said. "Please tell us what happened." She said with a small smile. I told them everything which happened in the ocean and then what she has called me.

"Alissa is just jealous because you are a winx and a Harmonix fairy and she might think that Drake will leave her for you" Stella said.

"Ok. I guess I should say sorry." I muttered.

"Oh hell no!" They all said.

"She deserved it and if we are being honest I really wanted to slap her" Bloom said and we all laughed.

"Oh yeah we are going to a restaurant so we have to get ready. I'll help Aurora do her make up guys" She said and everyone left. "Let's see. You should wear this red dress and your locket with the charm bracelet. Oo and these red heels." Stella said.

"No way am I wearing a dress" I said.

"Please it is a fancy place and you can't just go in there wearing skinny jeans and a normal top." Stella said.

"I am not wearing a dress" I said again.

"Please just this once I swear I will never make you wear a dress again." Stella begged. This went on for an hour until Brandon and Riven came into the room.

"Is everything ok?" They asked.

"Please wear a dress" Stella whined.

"No way am I wearing a dress" I said.

"We will just leave" They said and walked out.

"Fine I'll wear this stupid dress." I said in a huff.

"Yay" She said and used her magic. The dress went up to my knees and my hair was in curls luckily Stella let me wear boots instead with it. Stella wore an orange dress exactly like mine. We walked out of the room and everyone could see I was mad. Next thing I know Riven and Brandon were laughing.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"What are you two laughing at?" Tecna asked.

"Aura was so persistent that she wouldn't wear a dress and now look at her. Stella you are amazing" Riven said.

"Why thank you now let's go" Stella said and we walked out of the hotel and to the restaurant. When we got there we were in a separate room because of how many people where there. Drake and Alissa took a table for two and they used this time for a 'date'.

"What would you like to have?" A waiter came. Everyone ordered until it was just me left.

"Just water please." I said and took my phone out.

"Are you sure Aura? You haven't eaten a lot lately and you ate nothing before we came to Solaria" Musa said.

"Oh um yeah I'm ok. I'm just ah not hungry" I said looking at my phone and texted Hattie. I could tell that they didn't know what to do.

"Ok. How do you like Alfea so far?" Bloom asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"It is really nice. But it isn't like my old school I kind of miss it" I said still looking at my phone.

"Well you are going to prom aren't you" Stella asked.

"Yeah Hattie has a new boyfriend so he is going with her. The headmaster let us come because we have been at that school most of our lives" I said and texted Hattie about random stuff.

"Really she has a new boyfriend." Aisha said.

"Yeah just found out. They have been going out for a few weeks." I said and put my phone on the table. A few minutes later our food came and I just sat there taking occasional sips from my water.

"I think we might have to find you a boyfriend Aurora. Maybe it will get your mind off of Drake" Stella suggested.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I said and ran back to the hotel without my phone.

"Hey flutter" I said to her and she came over to me with Fifi and Pepe Musa and Stella's fairy pets. "The others are still at the restaurant." I said to them and sat on my bed. After a few minutes of silence I noticed that Hattie hadn't responded to my text.

"Where's my phone?" I asked them. Oh no I left it in the restaurant. "I hope they can bring my phone" I said and stroked Fifi. After an hour everyone was back.

"Aurora are you looking for this?" Riven asked coming into my room.

"Yes thank you" I said and tried to get it.

"Not until you tell me why you left like that and why you haven't been eating." He said seriously.

"I-I just." I stuttered holding back the tears.

"Aurora we are family. You can tell me anything" He said and sat on my bed next to me.

I sighed and responded. "I really don't know I just needed to think I guess" and he sighed.

"Hattie texted you and she can't make it to prom." He said and pulled me in for a hug.

"Since she moved away we haven't been talking much and she promised she would come to prom and we can see our old friends." I said crying.

"She just has a lot on her plate. Maybe after we have found the last gem you can go and see her." He suggested.

"Yeah now give me my phone" I said and he gave it to me.

"We are going to bed now so if you need anything I share a room with Musa and we are next door." He said and walked out of the room.

"Night" I said and fell asleep.

 _Dream_

" _Hi Aurora how are you?" My dad asked me._

" _I'm good but where's mum?" I asked._

" _She has gone to see Riven." He said._

" _Ok I found the second jewel" I said._

" _I know we are very proud of you" My mother said appearing with Riven._

" _Whoa this is weird" Riven said._

" _We have to tell you both something" They said. And Riven and I both looked at each other and then back to our parents._

" _What is it about?" I asked._

" _When you were a baby Aurora three witches tried to take you so they could have your powers." Father started._

" _We know that we saw it in a dream" Riven said and they nodded._

" _Yes but the witches are back and they are after you again." Mother said and I gasped._

" _Why do they want my powers?" I asked._

" _Your powers can control the whole planet sadly we can't remember which planet but you two are royalty. Your powers can open the gate to the castle. We have to go. Please be careful and protect her Riven" They said and disappeared._

 _End of dream_

I woke up and ran to Riven's room just as I was about to knock Riven opened the door.

"Come here" He said and I ran into his arms and cried. "I think it would be safer if you're with someone all the time" He said and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going back to my room" I said wiping the tears away.

"Ok" He said and we walked into our rooms. I got into my bed and fell asleep. I hope I can get all of the gems in time. There is only a week left.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter and if you do please review. I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	13. Voice of the ocean

**Hey I'm back so this chapter is basically about Riven and Aurora telling the winx about the witches and they find the third gem. I do not own the song band of one.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up feeling a little scared but I pushed through it. I knew that today we were going back to Alfea so I quickly got dressed and went to see Riven and Musa. I approached the door and heard Musa giggling.

"Riven I-I love you so much" I heard her whisper.

"I love you to Muse. Let's make it quick" I heard Riven say and I walked away from the door. I do not want to know what they were doing.

"Hello Aurora. Well done for getting the first 2 gems now the next place is somewhere which Musa knows very well and it is very musical." My sirenix box said and disappeared.

Half an hour later I went to talk to Riven again so I knocked on the door.

"Riven. Who do you think it is?" Musa whispered.

"I don't know I'll go and look" He said and walked to the door.

"Oh hi Aurora um we will be out in a minute we just need to make the bed." Riven said only in his boxers and closed the door. A few minutes later he came out with Musa.

"Riven I think the next gem is in melody" I said.

"Really why do you think that?" Musa asked.

"My sirenix box told me that is was somewhere full of music and I found out there is a planet called melody." I said.

"Cool that's my home planet I'll tell the girls." Musa said and ran off to tell them.

"Aurora how are you feeling?" Riven asked me.

"I'm good but last night really made me a bit scared" I said.

"We will protect you" He said.

"If we have to go in groups can I stick with you and Musa or Stella and Brandon?" I asked

"Of course. Do you want to tell them what happened last night?" He asked and I nodded. Once we were all on the ship to go to Alfea to get some spare clothes Riven spoke up.

"Guys last night our parents came to speak to Aurora and me. We found out something. That something is that the witches are back and they are trying to get Aurora's powers." Riven said.

"Wait why do they need Aurora's powers?" Nabu asked.

"W-we got told that it was because m-my p-powers are connected to this planet which we are the prince/princess of it and my powers if in the wrong hand can cause this planet great destruction" I said thinking about what would happen.

"We will protect you Aura" Bloom said.

"Thanks." I said. An hour after we were on a boat heading out on the oceans of Melody.

"Stella, Brandon would you like to have Aura in your team this time?" Musa asked.

"Of course let's go" Stella said and got into her Bloomix.

"Winx Harmonix" I said and transformed. After everyone had left we dived into the ocean.

"Which way should we go Aura?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know let's try this way" I said and we swam down.

"I have just noticed something" Stella said.

"What have you noticed?" I asked.

"Your Harmonix looks exactly like mine but in blue and red" She said.

"Must be a coincidence" I said and looked around.

"I don't think it is here Aura" Brandon said.

"I know lets go back to the boat and look from up there" I said and we swam up. Once we got up to the top Stella and I flew above the boat.

"I can see something come on" I said noticing a cave and I dived back into the water.

"Aura wait up" Stella and Brandon said but I was already half way there.

"Aurora. How can you swim that fast." Stella asked.

"I don't know Stell but the gem is in the cave" I said.

"Ok I'll go first" Brandon said. As he walked swam in he got hit and got sent back.

"Snookums are you ok?" Stella said swimming over to him.

"Y-yeah but what was that?" He asked.

"Only the princess of music and songs may enter" The cave said.

"Aura will you be ok going in by yourself?" Stella asked.

"Yeah but I think we will need to get the others here can you phone them?" I asked her.

"Of course. Good luck" She said hugging me. I swam into the cave. I was so scared at first but I knew I didn't have to be scared.

"Sirenix box" I called out summoning it.

"Yes Aurora?" She asked.

"Am I anywhere near the jewel?" I asked.

"Yes it is in this cave but you need to sing the song in your heart to get it to appear." She said and disappeared.

"Ok I think I know the right song" I said and started to sing.

Band of one from Winx

 _When I'm around you I'm not alone_

 _It is incredible the light you've shown  
You surround me with rays of light  
You're my best friends_

There couldn't be a better friend than you  
You are so loyal and gifted too  
You are my guide  
My inspiration, and my muse  
We're gonna save the day together  
So let the music play

Just feel alive  
And let your heart beat to the music  
This is who we are  
Magic can save the world

Just take my hand  
And let the music take us higher  
Shine like a star  
Together we're a band of one

Just feel alive  
(Just feel alive)  
And let your heart beat to the music  
(Beat to the music)  
This is who we are  
(This is who we are)  
Magic can save the world

 _Just take my hand  
and let the music take us higher_

 _Shine like a star_

 _Together we're a band of one._

As I finished the song a red jewel appeared in front of me. "Yes I found it" I thought just as I was about to leave rocks started to fall. I managed to dodge them and escape.

 **Riven's pov**

"Why hasn't she come out yet?" I asked.

"She just went in Riven give her time." Flora said. Suddenly rocks started to fall.

"Aurora!" We all called. After we thought she would be trapped in rocks again we saw some blue and red appear trapped in the rocks.

"Aurora!" We shouted.

"Hey no need to shout I'm right here" She said from behind us. "I used a transportation spell" Aurora said.

 **Aurora's pov**

"You're ok" They all said and swam up to me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" I giggled.

"You almost got trapped in rocks again" Musa said.

"Oh. Is Brandon ok?" I asked.

"Yeah but he is on the boat with Stell" Bloom said.

"Let's go up" I said and we all started to swim up when Drake came to talk to me.

"Aurora. I'm sorry about how Alissa is treating you but she is a bit jealous" He said and kissed my cheek then swam up to the boat. I was blushing like mad until Alissa saw me.

"I'm going to get you" She hissed and climbed into the boat. I flew up and flew around the boat before landing.

"Hey Brandon how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good thanks I see you got the next gem" He said.

"Yep only 2 more to go" I said. Suddenly the boat shook and six witches came above the boat.

"The Trix and ancestral witches what are you doing here?" Bloom shouted up to them.

"We came to see sweet Aurora she has something we want" Icy said in a sweet voice and came up to me.

"Winx Bloomix" The Winx said and transformed.

"Riven, Musa, Stella, Drake, Brandon and Sky will protect Aurora. We will detract them" Bloom said. I froze and just stared at the witches.

"Aurora come on!" Musa said dragging me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Alfea it is safer there" Stella said and created a portal which we went through.

"Aurora you ok?" Drake and Riven asked me.

"Y-yeah but I think we should try to find the next jewel" I said.

"Ok" They said soon everyone else had joined us.

"Sirenix box" I said.

"Hi Aurora well done" She said

"Thanks where would the 4 Th jewel be?" I asked.

"In a place that has been recently fixed. The oceans will only let you have the jewel if you trust each other." She said and disappeared.

"Looks like we are going to Sparks." Bloom said.

"Cool but first let's get some rest" Tecna said and walked to her and Musa's room.

"Night guys" Everyone said. I walked into my room and changed into my PJ's.

"Night Flutter sweet dreams" I said and turned off the light. I only have 4 nights left until I lose my powers.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter and I hope that all of the people who have read this will review. Thank you to everyone who has Fav/followed this story.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	14. New couple

**Hey so this chapter is the Winx finding the 4 Th jewel. Please review.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I shot up panting after having a nightmare. Wow they have been more frequent now a days. I thought to myself and went to take a shower. I don't know how I will get the 4 Th gem if Alissa is there. I sighed. After my shower I got dressed into some red jeans and a loose white crop top which had a butterfly on it under it I had a white vest top. I looked at the clock and it was 5.45am.

"I'll wait till 6 to go out" I said to myself. I made some toast and ate it then I brushed my teeth. When 6 came I walked out of my room and sat on the couch reading a magazine.

 **Drake's pov**

I went to Alissa's apartment. It was only 5.45am so she might not be awake but I need to talk to her. I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Hi Drakey why are you here this early?" She asked flirting.

"Listen we need to talk. Our relationship it isn't working out so I'm braking up with you" I said.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" She screamed.

"I'm braking up with you." I said and walked away.

"Oh well I was cheating on you anyway." She screamed in frustration as I got on my bike and drove off to Alfea. By the time I got there it was 6.30am so I knocked on the door.

 **Aurora's pov**

I heard a knock at the door so I went to answer it.

"Hi Aurora" Drake said. My eyes widened and didn't know what to do.

"Oh um hi Drake" I said shyly.

"Mind if I come in the others won't be here until 8" He said and I nodded. He sat on the couch and I sat on the love seat.

"So um where's Alissa" I asked.

"Oh I broke up with her." He said.

"Oh I am so sorry why may I ask?" I said.

"I noticed how much she was hurting you and I realized that I like someone else" He said. I felt my heart drop.

"Oh um I'm sorry to hear about that and I hope you get the girl you like soon" I said holding back the tears. "What is she like?" I asked.

"Oh she is lovely. She loves music and her favourite band is the vamps and her favourite singer is Taylor Swift. She has a beautiful voice and she is a Harmonix fairy. She also has a bit of a temper but that is only when she is upset." He said. That sounds a lot like me but he would never like me.

"Oh well I hope you two will be very happy together. I um need to go and wake flutter up" I said quickly and started to walk to my room when I felt a hand grab my wrist. Drake quickly turned me round so I was looking at him.

"Aurora. I love you I always have." He said and I gasped. My dream has come true.

"I-I love you too" I said. Next thing I know his lips are on mine and we share our first kiss. We pulled away and he looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"Will you be my girlfriend Aurora?" He asked me resting his forehead on mine.

"Of course" I whispered and we kissed again this time for longer. I heard footsteps from every direction but I didn't care.

"Aww this is so cute" Stella squealed and we quickly pulled apart and looked at them. Drake had a slight blush on his face but it wasn't too noticeable. I on the other hand was as red as a tomato, I could see myself in the window.

"Are you two together?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah I broke up with Alissa." Drake said.

"We are so happy for you dude." Sky said.

"You had better not hurt her. Other whys you have to deal with me" Riven said to Drake.

"Trust me I made that mistake once I am not going to do it again." Drake said.

"Now that we are all awake shall we go to Sparks?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah let's go" Stella said. One by one we all left the room when it was only me and Drake in the room.

"I love you Aura" He said to me.

"I love you to Drake" I said and we kissed one last time before going onto the ship. Drake was co-piloting with Timmy and Tecna.

"Aurora. So tell us. How did you two get together?" Stella asked.

"W-well he came at about half six and I was already awake. He told me that he broke up with Alissa and he said it was because she was hurting me so much and he liked someone else. He then described her and it turns out it was me. Then he said I love you and we had our first kiss. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed again" I said blushing at the memory.

"We are so happy for you Aurora. After we have all of the jewels you are going on a date" Bloom said. The trip was a very long and tiring one and I fell asleep halfway there.

"Aurora. Wake up we are here" I heard Drake said and I woke up.

"Oh hi" I said waking up.

"Come on let's go" He said and helped me up.

"Ok where would the jewel be?" Tecna asked.

"I-I don't know" I said. "Maybe it is in another cave like last time" I suggested when my sirenix box appeared.

"Hi do you need help finding the 4th jewel?" She asked.

"Yes please." We all said.

"It is in a place which you wouldn't think it would be" She said and disappeared.

"That was no help at all" Stella and I whined.

"Actually it was very helpful. We have always gone into the ocean. What if we only have to hold hands and trust each other over the ocean" Tecna explained.

"Well it is worth a shot." Nabu said.

"Let's transform girls." Bloom said and we all transformed. We all held hands and focused all of our energy and magic into the middle of the circle.

"It's starting to appear." Musa said.

"Come on" I muttered and soon a purple gem appeared and flew into my sirenix box.

"Yay only one more to go!" Stella said.

"Now we just need to find it" Riven said.

"If we go back to Alfea we could…" I started.

"You are going on a date with Drake no buts or ifs you are going. We will try to find the gem" Aisha said.

"Ok" I said hesitating slightly.

"Let's go back" Riven said. We walked onto the ship and luckily Drake wasn't co-piloting so he sat next to me.

"Aurora are you still going to go to prom?" Riven asked me.

"Um. I don't know. It isn't until next week so I have some time to think but I probably will" I said.

"We need to get you a dress and we need to go shopping" Stella said excitedly.

"I am not wearing a dress" I huffed.

"Oh come on you have to it is prom" Bloom said. Great it will be just like how it was when we went to that restaurant.

"No way. You told me that I only had to wear a dress that one time." I whined.

"Please" Bloom and Stella begged.

"I'll think about it" I mumbled and everyone laughed. The trip was long again but when we got to Alfea it was 6pm.

"Drake you have to fetch her at 7. She will be ready then" Aisha said and the girls dragged me to Stella's room.

"Ok you will have to wear this dress." Musa said but I spaced out so I didn't know what they were doing until it was too late.

"Wait why am I wearing a dress" I said.

"It's too late to change your clothes Drake is here." Stella said and pushed me out of the room.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be about Drake and Aurora's date and something terrible will happen. Please review.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	15. First Date

**Hey so I hope you will like this chapter and please review I read every review I get and it really helps with my writing.**

 **Aurora's pov**

I got pushed out of the room and I answered the door.

"Hi Aurora you look great" Drake said and I blushed. He was wearing a tux. I was wearing a blue dress that went to my knees with my hair in curls and I was wearing the charm bracket I got for my Birthday.

"Thanks you look great to. So um where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking a nice picnic by the lake." He said.

"Cool. Let's go" I said and we walked out to the lake. When we got there I saw a picnic blanket laid out on the floor with a candle.

"Wow it's beautiful" I said and we sit down. We started to eat when Drake spoke up. I hope I find the last jewel other whys I'll be powerless and I won't know what to do. I thought.

"Aurora are you ok?" He asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh. Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking about what will happen if we don't find the last gem." I admitted.

"Don't worry we will find it and we will protect you from the witches." He said and kissed me. "Care to dance" He said.

"Sure" I replied and used my magic to make some music. He took my hand and we danced until it was very late.

"I think we should go back" Drake said and I sighed.

"I guess you are right it is almost 9." I said and we walked back to Alfea.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and he bent down to kiss me.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams." He said and walked away. I snuck into the living room hoping the Winx wouldn't be awake so they could ask me questions.

"Aurora you're back" Stella said and the Winx came out.

"Oh yeah." I stuttered.

"How was it?" Tecna asked.

"It was really good." I replied. Suddenly everyone was asking me questions about the date.

"One at a time" I say.

"Ok. Where did you go?" Flora asked.

"Oh we had a picnic by the lake" I said.

"Awww that is so romantic. What did you do?" Musa asked.

"Oh well we danced and talked. Not much" I said and started to yawn.

"You must be tired. We will see you in the morning." Stella said and we went to bed. The next morning I woke up after having a dreamless night.

"Hey have you had another dream yet?" Tecna asked.

"No do you know where it is yet?" I asked and sat down next to Drake.

"No. There is only 3 more days so we have a bit of time" Brandon said.

"Oh ok I'm going to my room" I said and walked to my room. The next day came and still no luck with finding it. Soon it was down to one day left and I decided that I will go back to Earth. I walked into the living room after packing my stuff.

"Aurora where are you going?" Everyone asked me.

"I-I'm going back to Earth" I said crying.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"I just have to" I said and transported myself to Earth. I got an apartment near my school. I sat on my new bed and cried. I never wanted to leave but I had to. I only left because I didn't want them to try to find the jewel anymore. I have to get used to doing things without magic I guess. I sighed and got ready to go back to my old school. I wore skinny jeans and the butterfly crop top and left.

"Hey look Aurora's back" I heard people say and they ran up to me.

"Where did you go?" They all asked.

"I moved school but I might be staying here for now on" I said.

"Cool we are doing a concert later to raise money for the school. We need you to sing please." I got asked.

"Yeah sure" I said and went to my first class. _MUSIC_

 **Drake's pov**

"Guy's I have just found the last gem." Tecna said.

"Tec it's too late she already left." Stella said crying.

"But we could go and get her and tell her about it" Bloom said crying. Everyone was crying.

"She is probably at her old school. Trying to forget about her powers" I sighed and a few tears fell. Please come back Aurora.

 **So this chapter was quite upsetting Aurora and Drake just got together and she left. Please review and I might update it again later today.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	16. Please come back

**Hey I hope you like this story and if you do please review. Here is the next chapter. I do not own the song 'good bye my friends' and 'Amnesia'.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I was helping everyone get the stage and hall ready for the concert/ party.

"Aurora. Watch out" My friend Maddie shouted. I looked up and saw a box falling. I didn't have enough time to move so I used my magic to stop it.

"Aurora y-yo-you have m-magic?" Everyone gasped.

"Oh yeah I do. I'm a fairy" I said. Everyone knows the Winx are fairies so it won't hurt if they know.

"Seriously where's you wings?" A boy shouted. I quickly transformed into my Harmonix.

"Wow."

"Yeah now please forget about it and let's get back to work" I said getting back into my normal clothes. An hour later the whole hall was ready and I still have to pick a song to sing. I decided to sing 'Goodbye my friends'. I went to the dressing rooms and put on my blue and white top with my blue skirt and blue heels. I waited till it was my turn to go up on stage.

"Now welcome back the wonderful Aurora." The music teacher said and I walked up with my new guitar the Winx gave me.

"Hey. It is so good to be back and I'm going to sing a little song that my friends wrote. This is called 'Goodbye my friends'." I said and started to sing.

Goodbye my friends from Winx

 _Goodbye friends, goodbye  
You have always been by my side  
Goodbye my friends, goodbye  
This is not the end we will start again  
But it's time now for me to say  
Goodbye_

We don't know where  
Life will take us  
The road is dark but I won't be alone  
I'll find my way  
through this big world  
You'll be with me and I won't let you go

You changed my world  
You changed my life  
You made my dreams come true  
Goodbye my friends, goodbye  
You have always been by my side  
Goodbye my friends, goodbye  
This is not the end we will start again  
But it's time now for me to say

Goodbye my friends, goodbye  
You have always been by my side  
Goodbye my friends, goodbye  
This is not the end we will start again  
But it's time now for me to say  
Goodbye.

At the end of the song everyone was clapping as I walked off of the stage. I put my guitar away and went onto the dance floor.

"Now it is time for a boy who you may not know because he was only at this school for a day. Put your hands up for Drake White" She said and I gasped. N-no it can't be.

 **Drake's pov**

We arrived on Earth and found a flyer.

"Look. There is a party to raise money for the school and Aurora is appearing in it" Riven said.

"Let's go" I said and we ran to the school.

"Someone should sing a song to let Aurora know that we are here or something" Stella said. "Drake why don't you" She said.

"Ok I'll go and speak to the teacher." I said. I went and asked her and she said that I could. I heard Aurora finish her song and now it is my turn.

"Now it is time for a boy who you may not know because he was only at this school for a day. Put your hands up for Drake White" She said and I heard a gasp.

"Hey so I'm singing 'amnesia' and this is dedicated to my girlfriend Aurora" I said and a spotlight hit Aurora.

Amnesia by 5sos.

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted  
and even though your friends tell me you're doing fine  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all

I finished the song and everyone cheered and clapped. I walked over to where the Winx were.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked.

"Riven went to speak to her she started to cry in the middle of the song" Flora said.

"That was very sweet you know" Stella said.

"Thanks I'm going to go and find Aurora" I said. I walked towards the dressing rooms and heard quiet sobbing.

"Aurora please don't cry" I heard Riven say.

"Aurora?" I asked and knocked on the door.

"Why did you come and get me? I'm going to lose my powers and I didn't want you to see me. I didn't want to be reminded of magic" She cried.

"You won't lose your powers because we have found the last jewel." I said and I hugged her.

"R-really?" She said and I nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and get it" She said cheering up. We walked out and met up with the winx.

"Aurora are you ok?" Musa asked.

"Yeah but let's go and get the last jewel" She said.

"Ok. Let's go." Riven said. He must love his sister as much as I do. I thought and we walked through a portal to Aurora's apartment.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you like this and please review. Did you think that the song choices were good? Put what you think in the reviews.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	17. Last gem Second battle

**Hey thanks for the reviews and I hope you will like this chapter. I am using the ancestral witches' real names in this.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I packed my stuff and sent it to Alfea I decided to wear my jeans and my butterfly crop top again. At the moment we were on our way to Crescendo. The name sounds familiar. When we landed I got my sirenix box out.

"Sirenix box. Where would the jewel be?" I asked.

"It is not in the Ocean but is somewhere where royalty lives" She said and disappeared.

"The castle" Musa said.

"Let's go" I said and we ran to the castle which we could see from the distance.

"Which gem is it?" I asked as we looked at the many gems on the gate.

"I don't know" Riven said. Tears started to fall and Riven and Drake came to hug me. Soon everyone joined in with the hug.

"Hey look!" Timmy said and we saw a blue gem come out and into my sirenix box.

"We did it. I have Sirenix!" I said in excitement.

"Well done. We honestly thought you would lose your powers before we could take them" The witches said from behind us.

"You will never get her powers. Winx Bloomix" Bloom shouted and they all transformed. I quickly transformed into my Sirenix and flew up to the Winx.

"Bravery Flame!" Bloom shouted and used a spell which the witches dodged easily.

"Ray of Pure light!" Stella said and it hit them.

"Wrapping flame" Bloom said and hit the witches.

"Ha-ha you think you can beat us like that. Wave of confusion" Lyssils said and it hit Bloom and Stella.

"Morphix Trap! Water bolt" Aisha shouted.

"Digital Room" Tecna said.

"Crystal voice. Infinite echo!" Musa shouted and Tecna and Musa's spells hit them.

"Musical kick!" I shouted and it hit them.

"Magical vine trap" Flora shouted and it trapped the witches. We flew down and walked to the boys.

"We need to get out of here" I said.

"Yes but… Watch out!" Brandon said. Next thing I knew the witches had gotten out and sent a convergence attack at me. I collapsed onto the grass and I screamed in pain as my eyes slowly closed as I felt myself go into my normal clothes drifting off into darkness.

 **Drake's pov**

"Yes but… Watch out!" Brandon said but it was too late. The witches had escaped and shot a convergence attack at her. I saw her collapse onto the grass and she got back into her normal clothes as her eyes slowly closed.

"Aurora" We all shouted.

"Oh don't worry. The little sleeping princess won't have to suffer for much longer unless of course you want to give us her powers" Belladona said.

"What do you mean by that?" Riven shouted.

"Little Aurora will be in a lot of pain and our dark magic is feeding off of her magic making us stronger. Once her magic is gone she dies" Tharma said and they all laughed.

"Winx Bloomix convergence" The winx shouted and shot a spell at the ancestral witches.

"No!" They screamed and they were destroyed.

"Would that break the spell?" Riven asked.

"We don't know. Let's take her back to Alfea" Stella said crying. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the ship. I couldn't stand seeing my angel unconscious in my arms so I decided I would co-piolet the ship and Riven looked after Aurora.

 **Riven's pov**

Drake had left me with Aurora when he went to drive the ship.

"Riven. We should take her to the medical bay in the ship and put a heart monitor on her. You know just in case" Brandon said.

"Ok" I replied and let Brandon take her from my arms. I followed him, Flora, Stella and Musa to the medical bay and I watched from the corner of the room what they were doing. Brandon had laid Aurora down on the table and Flora and Stella helped attach wires and tubes onto her.

"Riven she will be ok. She is a strong and powerful fairy." Musa said.

"Thanks Muse but I just can't stand seeing her like that. I may not have known her for long but she is family." I sighed and we sat on the bench.

"I know. We have a 5 hour journey to Alfea so you should get some rest. We will watch over her" Musa said and I kissed her forehead.

"Ok Muse" I said and drifted off to sleep.

 _Dream_

" _Riven what happened?" My mother asked me._

" _The witches hit her with a spell. The winx did a convergence and it destroyed them" I said crying._

" _Riven. Once the witches were destroyed the spell should have been broken." My dad said._

" _Then why isn't she awake?" I asked._

" _We don't know. Please keep her safe" My mother said and they both disappeared._

 _End of dream._

I shot up after that dream.

"Riven… What are you doing?" Musa asked tiredly.

"Don't worry go to sleep" I said and she fell asleep.

"Aurora please just wake up." I said. Suddenly her heart monitor flat lined.

"Flora! Bloom!" I shouted and they ran in.

"Oh gosh." Flora said and they started to use their powers to help Aurora.

"Riven come on" Musa said dragging me out.

"Is Aurora alright?" Drake said running up to me. He looked behind and ran into the room.

 **Drake's pov**

I ran into the room and saw Brandon, Sky, Bloom and Flora trying to heal Aurora.

"Aurora! No" I shouted.

"Drake don't worry she is stabilized but if we don't get to Alfea soon we have to prepare for the worst" Sky said upset.

"Oh" Was all I could say. My Aurora. My angel was going to die. Tears fell down my face and I went to see how much longer there was on the journey.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"We are two minutes away from Alfea" Tecna said and I could see the fairy school. I ran and told everyone. Riven insisted that he carried Aurora to the infirmary. When we got there the nurse took Aurora and we had to sit outside waiting to hear what will happen.

* * *

 **Hey so this was quite upsetting. Will she die? Will she survive? Put your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	18. How to get her memory back?

**Hey so this is another chapter up. I hope you will like it. This week and next week will be a bit hard for me to write because I have rehearsals for a concert. Please review.**

* * *

 **Drake's pov**

We waited for an hour when Mrs. Faragonda arrived.

"What happened?" She asked. We told her everything that happened.

"I'll go and see her." She said and went to talk to the nurse.

"Who are you?!" We heard Aurora scream. Riven and I instantly went to her side.

"Aurora. You're awake are you ok?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Boys I need to speak to you outside" Mrs. F said.

"Is she ok?" Stella asked.

"She is awake but the spell that they have used has caused her to lose her memory" Mrs. F said.

"Can she come back to her room?" Flora asked.

"I think that should be alright but I think it would be best if you boys go back to Red fountain and come back in the morning" Mrs Faragonda said.

"But she is my sister" Riven said.

"And my girlfriend" I said.

"I'm sorry but come and see her in the morning" Mrs. F said and we went back to RF.

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up from the darkness but I didn't remember anything.

"Aurora your awake" Someone said.

"Who are you?!" I screamed and two other boys came in.

"Aurora. You're awake. How are you?" The boy with brown hair said.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Boys I need to speak to you outside" An old lady said.

"Do you know your name?" Another old lady asked.

"Who are you?! Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Aurora. Calm down." She said. A few moments later a girl with honey brown hair came in.

"Please don't scream. I'm your friend. My name is Flora" She said in a calm tone. "Would you like to see your room?" She asked and I nodded. She took me to my room and I saw 5 other girls so I hid behind Flora.

"Don't hide they are your friends to" Flora said and I came out.

"Hi do you remember your name?" A girl with red hair said.

"Y-yeah I-I think. I-is it A-aurora?" I said.

"Yes. My name is Bloom and these are my friends: The blonde is Stella, The bluenette is Musa, the pinkette is Tecna and the brunette is Aisha." Bloom said.

"H-hi" I squeaked.

"You should get some rest sweetie" Flora said and took me to my room.

"Th-thanks" I said and got into my bed and fell asleep.

 _Dream_

" _Oh Aurora are you ok?" A woman asked._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _We are your parents." The man said. Next thing I knew 3 witches came and attacked them then they faced me and attacked me but I ran away._

" _Leave me alone!" I screamed._

 _End of dream_

"What was that?" I said. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 09.30am. I got out of bed and got dressed. I didn't know what to wear because I can't remember what I usually wear so I picked out a yellow sun dress with a brown belt. I walked out of the room only to see 7 boys.

"Aurora you're awake" Stella said.

"And you're wearing a dress without Stella or Bloom forcing you to" A boy with brown hair said.

"Oh these are our boyfriends. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Timmy, Riven and your boyfriend Drake." Bloom said.

"I have a boyfriend" I muttered.

"And a brother. That's Riven" Tecna said.

"A-a brother. I-I need to go" I muttered and ran out of the door. I ran until I found a lake and sat by it. All I want is to remember everything.

"Aura are you ok?" I heard a voice from behind. I turned around to see Drake standing there.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered.

"This is where we had our first date" He said. Our first date.

"You don't remember anything do you" He said.

"I'm so sorry but I don't" I muttered.

"Let's go back. Mrs. F has found a spell that might get your memory back" Drake said and took my hand and helped me stand up.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything" I said as we walked back slowly.

"It isn't your fault. Maybe when you have your memory back we could go on another date." He suggested.

"Yeah I'd love that" I said and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you" He said staring into my eyes.

"I-I love you too" I stuttered. We walked for another 10 minutes when we arrived at Mrs. F's office.

"Hello Aurora I'm Mrs Faragonda" Mrs. Faragonda said.

"H-hi" I squeaked.

"Take a seat and we will use a spell that Tecna is 80% sure will get your memory back" She said and I sat down. The winx and Mrs. F started to chant a spell and I fell into darkness.

 **Drake's pov**

"Now we just wait for her to wake up" Bloom said and I carried her to her room. I went to the living room and sat down.

"Her prom is next week we should try and get Hattie to go to it with her" Stella said. We were talking about prom and different thing's for an hour or two until we heard a scream.

"WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!" We heard Aurora scream.

"She's back" I said chuckling and we walked into her room.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you will forgive me for not updating in a while but I have rehearsals for a concert so I don't have a lot of time. Please review.**

 **Muriforever xxx**


	19. Forever

**Hey I'm back. I hope you liked the last chapter and please review. P.S I changed my name to doodlebugsie! :D I do not own the song forever.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up and I remembered everything except when I lost my memory but snippets are coming back. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?" I screamed. I quickly used my magic to change and I wore my blue and white top with the blue skirt and I wore 3/4 dark blue leggings underneath it.

"Aurora you are awake" The winx and specialists came in.

"Yeah. So what will we be doing today?" I asked.

"We are going shopping so you can go to prom" Stella said cheerfully.

"Oh um prom. O-ok but I-I'm not going" I muttered.

"What did you say sweetie we didn't hear you?" Flora said.

"I'm not going. If Hattie isn't going than I'm not" I said.

"Oh ok then." Bloom said and we all walked into the living room and sat down. Drake sat on the love seat and he pulled me onto his lap.

"You two are such a cute couple" Musa said.

"Thanks" Drake and I said.

"Sorry girls but Nabu and I are um going for a run see you later" Aisha said dragging Nabu out.

"We will join you" Bloom said and Sky and Bloom walked out after them. One by one everyone left the room until it was just Riven, Musa, Drake and me.

"Oh I just got a text Riven and I have to go see ya" Musa said.

"What's up with them?" I asked Drake.

"I don't know but it just means we get more time to ourselves." He said and suddenly kissed me. After a few moments I responded to the kiss.

"You are amazing Aura" He said to me before pulling me in for another kiss. I started to get a pounding in my head and I felt really light headed. So I pulled away from the kiss.

"S-sorry I just felt a bit light headed" I said and snuggled into his chest.

"Hey don't be sorry. You have had a hard time why don't you rest for a bit and I will do anything you want me to" He said smiling.

"Thanks. I have written a new song want to hear it" I said.

"Of course. Sing away" He said and I stood up getting my lyrics and guitar.

 **Forever by winx (It might be easier to listen to the song while you read this chapter)**

 _ **Aurora:**_ **Forever, forever.  
Forever, forever.  
Forever  
Every time we're close  
(Every time we're close)  
There's a kind of magic  
(A magical energy)  
That fills my heart with love  
(Like a blowing breeze)  
And everything around me  
(Is beautiful)  
You are my everything  
The reason I feel blessed to be alive**

 _ **Both:**_ **Forever  
(Forever)  
I'll be loving you  
Forever  
(Forever)  
With everything that's new  
Let's fly up there and lose ourselves  
In the big arms of the universe**

 _ **Drake:**_ **There's a melody  
(Open up your heart)  
In everything around us  
(And you will hear it)  
The blooming of a rose  
(Is a miracle)  
And hearts that beat as one  
(It's harmony)  
Love is a mystery  
And I feel so blessed to be alive**

 _ **Both:**_ **Forever  
(Forever)  
I'll be loving you  
Forever  
(Forever)  
With everything that's new  
Let's fly up there and lose ourselves  
In the big arms of the universe**

After singing the song he looked into my eyes and we stood up not breaking eye contact.

"That was a beautiful song Aura" He said.

"It was even better when you sang with me" I whispered.

"Remember I will be with you forever" He whispered into my ear and we kissed again.

 **Riven's pov**

"Why did we all rush out like that?" I asked not wanting to leave Aurora alone with Drake.

"We need to go and persuade Hattie to go to prom so Aurora can see her BFF again and so she can go and have a slow dance with Drake" Stella said.

"Fine" I said and we went through the portal. We knocked on Hattie's door and she answered it.

"Oh hello. I thought you were in England?" Hattie said.

"We were but we came to see if you would reconsider going to prom" Timmy said.

"Oh um well I don't want Aurora to feel left out because I have a boyfriend and she doesn't." Hattie said.

"Actually she is going out with Drake now but she won't go to prom unless you are going" Helia said.

"Hat who is at the door?" A boy asked walking to the door in his boxers. "Oh hi I'm Hattie's boyfriend Tom" Tom said.

"Ok well will you go to prom or not Hattie" Aisha said.

"Ok fine we will but good luck trying to get her to wear a dress" Hattie said and closed the door in our faces.

"They were nice" I muttered sarcastically and we went back to Alfea. When we opened the door we saw Aurora and Drake making out. Bloom quietly closed the door and told us to be quiet and we walked away, Musa had to drag me though.

"That was so cute. Let's hope they won't break up" Stella and Bloom said.

"Yeah sure it was so cute seeing my little sister making out with a boy" I snapped.

"Riven. Drake has made Aurora happy she has been coming out with us a lot more since Drake asked her out" Flora said.

"Yeah but he hurt her before by going out with Alissa what makes you think he won't hurt her again?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"He broke up with Alissa because he fell in love with Aurora so what happens if he falls in love with another girl and breaks Aurora's heart." I explain.

"Then you get to kick his ass but right now if you break them up Aurora will hate you" Sky said.

"Ok fine whatever" I said.

"Let's go back" Tecna said. We went and knocked on the door because it was locked.

"Coming!" Aurora called and opened the door. "Oh hey guys. Sorry we thought that we would watch a movie in my room so we locked the door" She explained.

"Yeah fine." I said and she looked at me a bit upset.

 **Aurora's pov**

"Yeah fine" Riven said and leaned on the wall. He is such an ass at times.

"We have something to tell you" Nabu said.

"Hattie and her boyfriend said that they would go to prom if you go" Musa said.

"Really" I said excited.

"Come on let's go shopping" Stella squealed and dragged me out to the mall.

* * *

 **Hey so I hope you like this story and it and yeah please review and see you later.**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	20. He didn't show up

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I want shout out to Wildlife1103 who has reviewed a lot and she is really nice! :D Please review.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

After 5 hours of shopping my feet were killing me, and Stella hadn't even gotten everything she wanted. At the moment I have gotten my… well I haven't gotten anything yet.

"Stella we need to get Aurora's dress other whys the shops will be closed." Aisha said.

"Oh alright. What theme is it?" Stella asked.

"Oh um I am pretty sure it is a night under the stars" I said.

"Ok I know a perfect place. Girls can you go and check on the boys to make sure that Drake gets the right tux" Stella replied.

"Sure" They said and it was just Stella and I left in the shop.

"Try this dress on and this on oh and you must try this one on…" She was handing me several dresses. I ended up trying on 50 dresses before she was happy. It was a dark blue short dress and it went a bit below my butt.

"Stell I'm not sure I want to wear this dress. Heck I don't even want to wear a dress" I said.

"To bad now let's go back to Alfea." She said. The days went past and soon it was time for prom. I got into my blue dress and put tights on. I wore matching heels and Stella had given me one of her blue purses to have my phone in I wore my charm bracelet and left my locket under my pillow just so it is safe.

"Where's Drake?" I asked looking at my phone.

"He is meeting you in the park now go. See you later." Bloom said pushing me out of the door into a portal. They were chaperoning the prom but they were coming in 10 minutes. I walked to the park and standing there was none other than…

"Sam what are you doing here!" I shouted.

"Oh looks like someone dressed up for me" He said smirking.

"Yeah sure. Now get out of here before my **boyfriend** gets here" I said the first part sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll tell Kate that I will meet her by the school gate" He said and disappeared. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 6.55pm. The dance will be starting at 7.05pm. I sighed and played with the charms on my bracelet. After 5 minutes still no sign of him. It started to get cold and dark so I waited for another 10 minutes, I kept on phoning him but he wouldn't answer so I decided to go to the prom alone. I slowly walked to the school hoping that Drake would catch up to me but he never did. I walked into the hall and everyone looked at me. I looked around and I couldn't even see him in the hall.

"Hey Aurora I'd like you to meet Tom he is my boyfriend where is your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Oh he didn't show up" I said holding back tears.

"Sweetie. He is probably an ass. Who is he?" She asked me.

"Drake" I said bluntly.

"Oh. Wait why are you wearing a dress?" She asked shocked.

"Stella made me. I now go to a school with them" I said and she nodded.

"Hattie would you care to dance" Tom asked as a slow song came on and Hattie took his hand. "Nice meeting you Aurora" He said and the walked off and started to dance.

"Aurora where's Drake?" Flora asked coming up to me with Helia.

"Oh he didn't show up." I said still holding back the tears.

"He said he had to quickly go and see his parents because of some royal matter but he left at 4pm and he promised he would show up." Helia said and they looked at me simpitheticly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going outside see you later" I said and walked outside and sat under the big tree. I started to cry and my makeup started to run.

"I trusted to Drake. Why. Just why?" I thought and it started to rain.

"Aurora?" I heard a male voice say. The man sat next to me and I looked at him. Turns out it was riven.

"Are you ok? Helia and Flora told me what happened" He said and I started to cry. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Want to go back to the prom?" He asked.

"No. I want to go back to Alfea" I said and he helped me stand up. He put his jacket over me and we walked to the car park where the others where. They ran over to me and hugged me.

"We are so sorry Aurora. Come on let's go" Brandon said and we walked through the portal and I went straight to my room.

"I can't believe you Drake. I thought you were the one" I sniffled and put a picture of him in the bin. I got into my P.J's and fell asleep crying.

 **Drake's pov**

I arrived at my home planet Enchantia and went to the palace.

"Mother. Father you wished to speak to me" I said and they looked at me.

"Oh son we realize you have been busy helping out that orphan girl but you must not forget your duties" My father said.

"First she has a name and that is Aurora. And second what duties?" I asked.

"Darling you haven't been… Who is calling you?" My mother asked. I looked at the caller ID. Aurora. I turned my phone off.

"Oh no one" I said and I got forced into going to several royal meetings.

"We have decided that you will not be going back to Red Fountain. You will stay here and marry a Princess." My father said. I hope Aurora will forgive me, I thought. If only she could prove she was a princess.

 **Riven's pov**

"How dare he? He promised he wouldn't break her heart!" I shouted.

"Riven. You are right but at the moment Aurora needs us so let's just help her." Musa said.

"Ok. We had better go to RF see you in the morning" I said and we drove to Red fountain. The next few days went passed with no sign of Drake and we had been told that his parents had pulled him out of school. If only I had protected Aurora more, I thought.

 **Aurora's pov**

"Aurora you have to come to the hall. It is your first day of lessons at Alfea come on" Tecna said.

"Say that I'm ill or something" I sniffled and cried.

"You still love him don't you?" Bloom said and I nodded into my pillow.

"Aurora we just found out that he has left RF and he won't be coming back" Aisha said.

"W-what?" I stuttered looking at them.

"I know. But please just try out today and tomorrow if you still are upset you won't have to go to your lessons." Bloom said.

"O-ok." I said and got out of bed. He just took up and left he is an ass.

"Here" Stella said and used her magic on me. I was wearing a crop top which said 'Life is like a song' and skinny jeans my hair was in a high ponytail and I wore high heel boots.

"Let's go" Flora said and we all walked out of the room.

"Welcome to Alfea. For some of you it is your first year and for most of you it is your last. Here is the Winx who will give you a few tips to become a powerful fairy." Mrs. F said. I was standing in the audience.

"Welcome to Alfea. We are the winx. You are very lucky to come to such an amazing school we hope you will learn as much as you can and we hope you will become powerful fairies. Always follow your dreams and never give up" They said and we all went to our lessons.

1: Magic potions with professor Palladium in room 3. I walked to the room and stood at the back of the class with everyone else to get our partners.

"Ok here are your partners." He named all the partners I was working with a girl called Levy.

"Hey you're the youngest fairy here aren't you" She said.

"Yeah." I whispered back. We had to make a Jinxi potion which gave us more accuracy in things. I added the folis in and used some mix magic and finally it was done.

"Well done. Aurora and Levy you have managed to make it perfectly." Professor Palladium said. The next lesson was all about surviving in a world which is desolate. We had to grow plants and make the place come to life.

"Aurora it is your go" Mrs. F said and I walked into the simulator room. I saw the Winx watching and I took a deep breath and started. I planted some seeds and used my magic to help them to grow. By the time I had finished there was animals and plants all over the place and I got an A.

"Congrats Aurora" Flora said running up to me.

"Yeah thanks." I muttered.

"Well done everyone. You all did very well in this test and because of that you can have the rest of the day off." Mrs. F said and we went to our rooms.

"Aurora you did great" Tecna said.

"Yeah I remember when I did it. I missed it the first time and when I did end up doing it I was exhorted" Stella said. (Season 1 or 2 of winx)

"Thanks I'm going to bed" I said and went to my room and closed my door. After an hour there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" I shouted into my pillow crying.

"Hey do you want to see a movie with us?" Aisha asked.

"Sure" I said wiping the tears away. I walked out of my room and we all went to the cinema.

"Hey girls" Brandon said when we got there.

"Hey" Everyone said going to their boyfriend.

"I'm going to the music shop. Um bye guys" I said and walked off. I walked to the mall and saw posters of Drake. I ignored them and walked into the shop. I found a few CD's which I haven't gotten and bought them.

"Have you heard? Prince Drake from Enchantia is trying to find a princess to marry." The shop person said.

"Wait what?" I shouted.

"Yeah it says right here. My name is Andy by the way. What's your name?" Andy asked showing me the paper article.

"Aurora." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"It is nice meeting you Aura" He said and I started to cry. "Please don't cry. Want to talk about it over coffee or something?" He asked.

"I'd like that a lot." I said smiling. He locked the shop up and we walked to a café. We ordered a coffee and a mango smoothie and sat down.

"Want to start talking?" He asked.

"It's a long story. You see I used to go to a school on Earth and I got told that I could go to the prom when I moved to Alfea. Drake was my boyfriend and he was meant to go with me." I told him the whole story and we finished our drinks.

"I'm so sorry to hear that but it might not be his fault. His parents are kind but they are also strict so maybe if you go and see him." Andy said.

"Yeah thanks. Any way I should be going. Thanks for the smoothie" I said and we walked out of the store going our separate ways. Maybe I will go and see him. I am a princess after all, I thought and walked to Alfea.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	21. I love you

**Hey so the last chapter was quite upsetting but I still hope you all liked it. Please review. By the way I am changing Aurora's age to 15 and Drakes to 16.  
**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I got back to Alfea and saw a bunch of flowers by it.

"Hey who is the flowers for?" Bloom asked walking into the room.

"I don't know. How was the movie?" I asked.

"It was good but let's see who the flowers are for." Stella said and grabbed the envelope. "It's for you Aurora" Stella said and handed me the letter. I opened it and what is said shocked me.

"What does it say?" Tecna asked.

"C-can you read it out?" I stuttered and handed Aisha the letter.

"Sure it says."

 _Dear Aurora,_

 _I am so sorry that I didn't go to prom with you but my parents needed to see me. I will not be coming back to Red Fountain because I have duties in my planet Enchantia. I am so sorry but we cannot go out any more because I have to marry a princess, if you were a princess then it could have been you who I married. I hope you find someone better than me._

 _Yours forever_

 _Drake_

"And that's it" Aisha said finishing the letter.

"Aurora are you ok?" Everyone asked me. I thought back to one of the dreams which Riven was in with my parents.

"I am a princess." I muttered.

"How do you know that?" Nabu asked.

"Riven remember the dream. Our parents told us that we are the prince and princess of a planet but they couldn't remember which one" I said in a hurry.

"Yeah. I guess we are." He said.

"I think we need to go to Enchantia and see Drake again" Sky said.

"Ok we will go and ask Mrs. F. You go and ask Saladin and meet us here in an hour." Stella said and we separated.

"Mrs.F can we go to Enchantia we need to speak to Drake" Bloom said.

"Ok I guess you could but why do you need to go?" She asked.

"We need to tell Drake that Aurora is a princess before he marries someone else" Flora said.

"Ok go and pack your stuff" She said smiling. "Aurora can I speak to you?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said and sat down.

"Aurora. You are one of the most powerful fairies there is do you know that?" She asked.

"Well I knew that I was strong but no" I said.

"There is a prophecy which I think you should know. So as soon as you get back I need to speak to you and Riven" She said. "Good luck" She said before I left. I packed my bags and soon we were off to Enchantia.

"I wonder what the clothes will be like" Stella said.

"We can go shopping after we have seen Drake" Bloom said.

"Fine. We can't go a castle like this we have to wear a dress." Stella said.

"No thanks. I'm good. I'll stay as I am" I said.

"Oh fine I am not even going to try and persuade you" Stella said.

"But his parents might not like her if she doesn't wear a dress." Bloom said.

"Oh they will. I have met them before" Stella said.

"Cool" I said and looked out of the window. When we got there we walked to the castle.

"Hello we are here to see Prince Drake." Stella said.

"Are all of you Princesses?" The guard said.

"Well not all of us but we have boyfriends. We are good friends of Prince Drake and Princess Aurora would like to meet him" Bloom said.

"Ok I guess you can go in but only Princess Aurora" He said and let me in.

"But" I stuttered.

"Don't worry we will be out here waiting for you." Riven called and gave me a thumbs up.

I walked up to the castle door and walked to the throne room to see the King and Queen.

"Um hello do you know where the throne room is?" I asked a princess who looked a lot like a Barbie doll.

"You actually think you will have a chance to marry Prince Drake dressed like that. Well he is just round the corner" She said and walked off in a strop.

"She was nice" I muttered sarcastically. I walked round the corner when I saw a long line of girls.

"Oh great now how will I see Drake" I muttered. All of the girls looked at me and scoffed.

"She thinks she has a chance. She doesn't look like a princess." Several of the girls said. I sat down and one by one princesses were being turned down and they got sent away in a strop. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello" I said.

" **Hey have you seen him yet?" Stella asked**

"No. It might take a while look at the line" I said and showed them the long line and all the girls where still talking about or glaring at me.

" **Ok we will get a hotel. Phone me when you are out" Stella said and hung up**

After 3 hours I was second in the line. I looked at my phone and saw it was almost 7.30pm. I sighed and opened my locket. I looked at the picture of me and Drake and the one of my adoptive family.

"Next!" A man said from inside and it was my go. I closed my locket and walked in.

"Hello. What is your name?" The Queen asked.

"Oh um my name is Aurora Heart" I stuttered and looked down at my feet.

"No need to be shy sweet heart. Which planet are you the princess of?" The King asked.

"Oh um. I don't know. My parents died when I was a year old and I got sent to live on Earth. I have only just learnt I am a princess but I haven't been told which planet" I said a few tears rolling down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away.

"Oh we are so sorry. We really like you and we would like you to meet Drake. Would you like to go through that door and turn to the left so you can talk to Drake?" They said smiling at me.

"Thank you" I said and bowed. I walked towards the door I came in and I walked towards the left.

"She didn't get through. She couldn't have. Look at her" I heard people say but ignored it. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Drake call miserably.

"Hi Drake" I said and he looked up.

"Aurora. What are you doing here?" He asked running towards me.

"Turns out I am a princess" I said and he picked me up twirling me around and we laughed. He put me down and we kissed.

"I am so glad. I haven't met any princesses yet because my parents didn't like their attitude." He said and kissed me again.

"Want to meet my parents properly?" He asked.

"Sure" I said and we kissed again. We walked hand in hand past all of the other princesses who looked very shocked and angry at me. We walked through the door and the King and Queen looked so happy.

"Hello mother, father. This is Aurora she is the one I chose" He said.

"Oh congratulations I am so happy." His mother said.

"That was a very quick meeting" His dad said.

"She was the girl who I have been helping out. I didn't know she was a princess though" Drake said.

"Welcome to the family Aurora. We forgot to ask you but how old are you?" They asked.

"15" I said.

"You are the perfect age to get married. You may stay here tonight Aurora and you will share a bedroom with Drake" His mother said.

"Thank you, your highnesses" I said.

"No need to be so formal call us John and Daisy" John said.

"Ok" I said.

"Get a good night's sleep you two we will have a celebration and announce it to the realm." Daisy said.

"Good night" We said and ran off to his room.

"I need to quickly tell everyone. Want to come?" I asked.

"Sure" He said and we walked out of the castle. It was already dark so it was very cold. "Here" He said and gave me his jacket.

"Thanks" I said and we walked to the nearest hotel.

"Hey Aurora your back how did it go?" Stella said from behind us.

"Hey guys. We are getting married" I said.

"Wait what? My little sister is getting married" Riven said walking up to us.

"Yeah. Turns out my parents love Aurora." Drake said.

"We are so happy. Where will you be staying? The hotel or the castle" Bloom asked.

"The castle. Meet us there tomorrow at 9am we are having a celebration" Drake said and I opened a portal to his room. I went into the bathroom to get into my night dress and when I walked out Drake was standing there in only his boxers.

"Like what you see?" He said smirking and I was blushing like mad.

"Oh um what do you mean?" I stuttered looking away.

"You are so cute when you blush he said huskily by my ear and pulled me to the bed. We crawled under the blankets and he pulled me into his chest.

"D-drake do-do we have to sleep so close?" I stuttered and looked at his face.

"We will be doing this every night so you have to get used to it" He whispered into my ear and kissed my nose.

"I-I gu-guess b-but…" I got cut off by him kissing me roughly on the lips.

"Let's get some sleep" He said pulling away. I snuggled into his chest and soon fell asleep.

 _Dream_

" _Congratulations Aurora. We are so proud of you. Too bad it won't last long. You will be dead before you even walk down the aisle." Icy said._

" _Wait what? No I won't" I screamed and they shot a spell at me._

" _No!" I screamed and saw Drake._

" _D-drake. Please help me" I said collapsing. He just stood there and laughed._

" _NO!" I screamed again._

 _End of dream._

"-ora. Aurora" Drake said shaking me.

"No!" I screamed and shot up.

"Aura are you ok you were screaming" Drake said.

"Huh oh yeah but promise me if I get hit by a spell you will try and save me" I said.

"Of course I will. Now go back to sleep and we will talk in the morning" He said kissing my forehead. I couldn't so I stayed awake moving trying to sleep. That is until Drake pinned me onto the bed.

"Drake?" I gasped.

"Aura. It is 2 am and you have to sleep. Nothing will happen to you I promise.

"I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you too" He replied and kissed me.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	22. the announcment

**Hey so this story still has a few more chapters to go in it. Please review.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up with Drake next to me staring at me.

"Hey sweet heart how are you?" He asked me and kissed my forehead.

"Tired." I said yawning he took this as an opportunity to kiss me on the lips.

"Drake what time is it?" I asked pulling away.

"Oh it's only 9am" He said. "Crap we were meant to meet the winx" He said and we quickly got dressed. We ran down the corridor and went to the castle gates.

"Listen we were told by Drake to come here at nine so let us in" Stella shouted.

"Let them in" Drake ordered and they walked in.

"Finally what happened?" Musa asked.

"Oh we woke up late" I said.

"Ok let's go and get some breakfast." Drake said and we walked into the dining room.

"Hello Aurora who do we have here?" Daisy said.

"Oh these are my friends from Alfea. Princess Bloom and her boyfriend Prince Sky. Tecna and her boyfriend Prince Timmy. Princess Stella and her boyfriend Brandon. Flora and her boyfriend Prince Helia. Princess Aisha and her boyfriend Prince Nabu. And finally Musa and her boyfriend and my brother Prince Riven" I said.

"Nice to meet you all." John said.

"Please sit down there is enough food to go around." Daisy said. We all sat down and ate. Afterwards Daisy and John went to get ready for the announcement and Drake and I had to go and get changed. Drake wore a fancy suit thing. (Like Sky's in season 6 when bloom fainted).

"Aura what are you going to wear?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe a dress I guess" I said looking down.

"You will only have to wear it for an hour. Two hours at the most" He said lifting my chin up to look at him.

"Ok" I said and put a dress that was longer at the back and at the front was mid-thigh and it was blue and red.

"Come on let's go" He said and took my hand. We walked out and went to the top of the castle so everyone could see us and we saw the Winx and specialists in the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. As you may already know our son Prince Drake was trying to find a Princess to marry and he has found her. Please give a warm welcome to Prince Drake and Princess Aurora" Drakes Father said and we walked up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I hope that when we get married you are all there and I hope you will all treat Aurora with the upmost respect. Tonight we will have a party so everyone can get to know Princess Aurora and welcome her." Drake said and we went into the castle.

"Aurora are you ok?" Drake said and the Winx came up to us.

"Huh oh yeah I'm ok. Mrs. F needed to speak to me and Riven so we need to go" I said and dragged Riven with me.

"Aurora what was that about?" Riven snapped at me as we walked through the portal.

"Mrs. F said it was and emergency" I said.

"Ok. Hi Mrs. F" Riven said as we walked into her office.

"Hello. I have heard the news and congratulations Aurora. Please take a seat" She said and we sat down.

"I asked you to come because I have figured out which planet you were born on" She said.

"Really which one? And before I left you told me about a prophecy" I said in a rush.

"Yes. Well you were born on a planet called crescendo." Mrs. F said.

"Wait we went to crescendo to get the last gem." Riven said.

"Yes you did and it was very quiet wasn't it" She said and we nodded.

"Well the prophecy goes like this. The princess of crescendo will unlock the beauty of the planet with her true love. But if her powers fall into the wrong hands she will cause great destruction and can destroy the whole planet." Mrs Faragonda said.

"Wait I can destroy the whole planet?" I asked.

"Yes that is why I need Riven and Drake to look after you." Mrs. F said.

"I will tell Drake and we will look after Aurora" Riven said and we walked through an open portal to Enchantia.

"Hey your back. You ok?" Musa asked.

"Yeah but we were born on crescendo" Riven said.

"Really that is awesome. Aurora why aren't you happy?" Stella asked.

"I have to go. I don't feel well" I said. It was true I felt really dizzy.

"I'll come with you" Drake said and caught me before I fell.

"Thanks" I mumbled and we went up to his room.

"Aurora you are so pale and you have a temperature" Drake said placing his hand on my forehead once he set me on the bed and closed the curtains. He grabbed some tea and placed it next to me.

"I-I'm fine" I stuttered.

"I'll go and tell my parents. They will postpone the party" Drake said and walked out of the room. A few seconds later someone came into the dark room.

"Drake that was quick" I said. The tea had made me feel a lot better.

"We are not Drake" A voice said and someone pulled the curtains open.

"The Trix" I gasped.

"That's us" They said and Darcy used her magic to tie me up.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and everything went black.

 **Drake's pov**

"Aurora my parents said…" I started and walked through the door.

"Aurora? Where are you?" I called but she wasn't here.

"Drake we heard screaming. Where's Aurora?" Musa asked.

"I don't know" I said. Where are you?

* * *

 **Hey I hope you liked this chapter and I re wrote the last chapter I hope you like this story. Please review.**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	23. Spell broken

**Hey I hope you like this chapter and the last. Please review.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up and I saw that I was in a dungeon. I tried to stand up but I was tied by chains.

"Help me!" I screamed.

"Shut it" Stormy snapped. The Trix walking into my cell.

"What do you want with me?" I snapped.

"I think she said shut up" Darcy snapped and slapped me across the face.

"We will tell you what you are doing here. You are going to help us rule Crescendo." Icy laughed.

"I would never do that. Wait Crescendo." I gasped.

"Yes now we will give you a choice. You either give us your powers or you will stay in here until you do" Icy said. I am not going to give up.

"You know Riven and the others will know that we are on Crescendo and they will come and get me" I said smugly

"Really because we aren't on crescendo." Darcy said.

"Well I am not giving you my powers" I said.

"Fine but you will end up giving us your powers" Stormy said and they walked out.

"Please find me Drake" I whispered.

 **Drake's pov**

"Where could she be? She was not feeling well and she had a temperature so she wouldn't have just left" I said pacing in the room.

"Is she on Crescendo?" Riven asked.

"No there is no life signs or any magic there so she can't be there" Tecna said.

"Guys the Trix took her. But they have covered their tracks" Flora said.

"N-no. They will torcher her to get her powers" Riven said.

"They have covered her powers so we can't do it that way" Timmy said.

"Please be ok Aurora. I will never leave you alone again." I whispered and walked off. Days past and no sign of her still. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

"It has been two months she still hasn't turned up and Crescendo is still there" Stella said crying.

"We must keep trying" I said.

 **Aurora's pov**

I was still trapped in my cell in who knows where. It has been about 2 months now. I knew if I didn't give up soon I would die but I can't let the Trix destroy Crescendo.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Icy said walking in.

"I-I will never give in" I stuttered.

"Are you sure? You know Drake and the others won't find you so you may as well give up" Icy said walking up to me.

"N-no way" I muttered as she used her powers to freeze the room.

"Fine. We will be back later." She said and slammed the door behind her. I know I can't keep on going on like this. I only get food once every second week and I don't get a lot of water or anything to drink. I was slowly starting to lose my consciousness and all I could think about was Riven and Drake.

"Looks like she has finally given in" Someone said.

"Yeah look at her Icy she is out cold. Let's take her to Crescendo" Another voice said.

"Ok let's go" The third voice said. I felt myself being dragged through a portal and I landed on the hard floor.

"WH-what? WH-where am I" I stuttered as my eyes opened just a bit. Everything was blurred but I saw a throne.

"Leave her alone!" Someone shouted.

 **Drake's pov**

"We found her. She has just been taken to crescendo" Aisha said.

"Let's go" Riven said and Stella opened a portal.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. I saw the Trix dragging Aurora to the throne.

"Aww you think you can save her. So sweet" Icy said shoving her on the throne.

"D-drake, R-riven" Aurora tried to call out.

"No way. We will get her powers" Darcy said and her and Stormy blocked Riven and I.

"Don't let them touch her hand" Bloom called and the Winx transformed and started to attack Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Riven and I ran to Aurora and held her limp hands. Suddenly the room was covered in light.

"No!" The Trix screamed and disappeared. When the light disappeared Aurora was lying unconscious on the ground by the throne.

"Is she ok?" Everyone asked running up to us.

"We need to get her to Alfea ASAP" Riven said and I picked her up. Stella opened up a portal which went to Mrs. F's office.

"Mrs. F please Aurora sh-she got kidnapped by the, the Trix and" Musa said crying.

"Explain to me once we get her to the infirmary" Mrs Faragonda said and we all ran to the infirmary. I placed her on one of the beds and we all had to leave the room. We told her what happened and she had a sad smile on her face.

"She lifted the spell" Mrs. F muttered and walked into the room. After an hour Mrs. F came out with a few tears falling.

"Is Aurora ok?" Flora asked crying along with everyone else.

* * *

 **Hey so major cliff hanger here! :D I hope you will review. Which couple would you like me to do in my next story? Muri (Musa and Riven) or Bella (Stella and Brandon).**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	24. A year without you

**Hey I hope you will like this chapter. Please tell me in the reviews which winx couple you want my next story based on Muri or Bella? I do not own the song maps.**

 **Drake's pov**

It has been a year. A year since I last saw my angel's eyes. A year since I heard her laugh. A year since I saw her smile. A year since we got engaged. A year since I found out that she might not wake up.

 _Flash back_

" _Will she be ok?" Flora asked crying just like everyone else._

" _I'm so sorry but she is in a coma and she might not wake up." Mrs. F said._

" _But she can't just not wake up" I said._

" _Her powers were weak after being locked up in a dungeon for 2 months and she didn't get enough food or water so she was weak. When she sat on the throne it used up a lot of her magic to restore Crescendo. I am very sorry. You can go in and see her if you want" Mrs. F said walking away. Everyone went in except Riven and I._

" _Why couldn't I have protected her more" I said making fists._

" _I-it isn't your fault. None of us not even you would have known this would have happened." Riven said. His eyes red and puffy from crying. I didn't go and see Aurora until the next day when everyone else had gone._

 _End of Flashback_

"I thought you would have woken up on your Birthday" I cried holding her hand.

 _Flash back_

" _Aura you have to wake up. It's your birthday. Come on you need to wake up" I begged but she didn't move. "I got you a pair of headphones." I said._

 _End of flashback_

"Please Aura. Even your friend who you only knew for one lesson is worried about you. You remember Levy right?" I talked to her as if she would talk back.

"We all got you presents for your birthday" I said and started to sing.

 _ **Maps by maroon 5**_

 **I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations**

 **I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?**

 **I was there for you  
in your darkest times  
I was there for you  
in your darkest nights**

 **but I wonder where we were?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me**

 **So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following**

 **I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you**

 **I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights**

 **But I wonder where we were?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me**

 **So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you**

 **Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights**

 **Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights**

 **But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me**

 **So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following **

I held her hand and slowly fell asleep. After an hour I felt someone squeeze my hand. I shot up and looked around. It couldn't have been.

"Aurora. Are you awake?" I asked. I stood up when I felt her hand squeeze my hand again.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. No answer. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand three times" I said. One squeeze. Two and three. Tears fell down my face.

"Aurora can you open your eyes?" I asked. Her eyes slowly opened but closed again. I quickly ran to get everyone. The other specialists had gone back to Red Fountain except Riven who had to go to Crescendo to help everyone who had come back.

"Aurora can you talk to us?" Flora asked.

"F-fora?" Aurora tried to speak.

 **Aurora's pov**

"Aurora can you talk to us?" I heard Flora ask.

"F-fora?" I tried to speak but I couldn't form words together. My eyes slowly opened.

"Aurora." She said and everyone started to cry.

"W-wha happened?" I asked.

"Aurora you are awake" The nurse said coming in.

"Yea why are yo all cwrying?" I asked not forming words properly. The nurse took the tubes out of my mouth so I could speak sort of normally.

"Aurora do you remember anything?" Bloom asked.

"No" I said tiredly.

"Everyone let her sleep. You can see her in an hour or two. Drake you have to go back to Enchantia and then go to Crescendo and tell Riven that Aurora is awake" The nurse said and I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up four hours later feeling a bit stronger than I did earlier.

"Aurora you are awake again" Musa said running to me.

"Yeah." I said.

"How are you feeling?" Musa asked.

"Like crap but I guess a bit better than earlier" I said.

"You can't go back to the dorm until you have regained your strength" Musa said

"Oh." I said and the winx came running through the door.

"Aurora you're awake. We were so worried" They all said standing next to my bed.

"Why where you worried? I've only been asleep for a day or two." I said looking at them as they start to cry.

"A-aurora you have been in a coma for over a year" Flora stuttered.

"WH-what a-a y-year" I stuttered.

"Yeah we are so sorry. The nurse said that if you hadn't of woken up by tomorrow she would have had to turn the life support off" Bloom cried.

"Aurora please say something" Tecna begged.

"WH-what is today's date?" I asked.

"It's the 30th of October." Aisha said.

"I-I missed my birthday" I said.

"Yeah but we still have your presents and if you want we could bring them up to you" Stella said.

"Huh. Oh no thanks I'm…" I started when the door flung open and 7 specialists came through the door.

"Aurora you're awake" They all said loudly giving me a head ache

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry I worried you" I whispered and fell back asleep.

 **Riven's pov**

It has been chaotic since crescendo was restored back to its old self. I had moved into the castle but it was quite lonely. If Aurora doesn't wake up soon she would die, I thought sadly when a bunch of reporters came barging in.

"Your highness is it true princess Aurora still hasn't woken up" One of the people said.

"Look as I said before I'll talk when I'm ready to. Now. Get out!" I shouted and guards sent them away. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Look get out before I make you" I growled.

"Riven. Aurora she is awake" Drake said and we went to Alfea.

"Aurora you're awake" The specialists and I said loudly.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry I worried you" She whispered and fell back asleep.

"Aurora?" I asked.

"Leave her alone for a minute I need to speak to all of you" Mrs. F said walking through the doors.

"What's up?" Musa said.

"Aurora's powers. They are almost all gone" She said and we gasped. "But if she rests and doesn't use her powers for a few months they will get back to the maximum they were at" She said.

"So all we have to do is make sure she doesn't use her powers. That's easier said than done she uses magic a lot" Stella said.

"Don't worry you will figure it out. Don't forget. You can't let her sleep if she gets pain in her heart or head." Mrs F said and we went back into the room.

"Hello Aurora" Mrs. F said as Aurora started to wake up.

"Oh hey sup?" Aurora said.

"You may go back to your dorm now" Mrs. F said and left the room.

"Cool I'll use my magic to get dressed" She said tiredly.

"NO!" We shouted.

"We meant that Stella will do it" Bloom said and Aurora was now wearing a top which said 'I was born like this' and skinny jeans.

"Um ok. Why are you acting strange?" Aurora asked.

"You can't use your powers for a few months other whys your powers will disappear" Sky said.

"Oh ok. Let's go back to the dorm" She said standing up.

"Will you be ok to walk?" Drake asked.

"Yeah let's go" She said.

 **Aurora's pov**

I started to walk but my legs kept wobbling so I held onto the walls.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Riven asked me.

"Yea… Whoa" I said almost falling but Drake caught me.

"I'll carry you" He said and carried me bridle style to the dorm.

"Thanks" I said and he sat down with me on his lap on the love seat.

"Do you want to open your presents?" Flora asked me.

"Sure" I said. I opened many presents when I finally reached the last three.

"Here's this one" Brandon said giving me a heavy one. I looked at the tag and it said. 'Happy Birthday Aurora. I hope we can be really good friends. Love Levy' Aww Levy actually remembered my birthday. I opened the present and saw books of different sizes.

"OMG the whole 'Harry potter' series" I said and looked at all of the books.

"I guess you like the Harry Potter books" Bloom said.

"Like them? I love them. Adore them. I read them all the time on Earth." I said.

"Cool now this one is from me" Riven said and handed me a small light box. I opened it up and saw a butterfly neckless in it.

"I love it. Where did you get it from?" I asked Riven.

"The maid told me a bit about our parents and our mother used to wear this all the time" He said.

"Thank you Riven" I said.

"Finally mine" Drake said and gave me his present to open. I opened it and saw a pair of headphones. "They just came out a few days before your birthday" He said.

"I love them. Thank you. Everyone. I may have missed my Birthday but…" I started when I got pain in my head and heart.

"Aurora are you ok?" Everyone said standing up.

"Y-yeah j-just a bit tired and I got a bit of a head ache" I said and drifted off to sleep.

"Aurora wake up now!" The winx demanded and they shook me awake.

"W-what?" I mumbled into Drakes chest.

"No sleeping if you have a head ache or if you have pain in your heart" Stella commanded.

"B-but" I started.

"No buts or ifs. You must not sleep until the pain goes" Riven said.

"Fine" I mumbled and Drake took me to my bed sliding in with me. He propped me up agenised his chest and held me there.

"You ok?" He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Y-yeah but I am so sorry I wasn't here for a whole year" I cried.

"Don't worry it isn't your fault. Either way we are still getting married even if you don't want to" He said. Maybe I'll have a little fun with this.

"I-I'm sorry Drake but we can't get married. I- don't love you any more" I said slowly falling asleep.

"Wait what?" He shouted and shot up making me fall onto the bed. "Oh gosh I'm sorry Aurora" Drake said and helped me sit up. "If you don't want to get married I will make you and we will even get married tomorrow morning" He said.

"I was only joking but you know I'm tired so let's talk about this another time" I said and he put me on his lap, head resting against his chest and I fell asleep.

"A whole year without you. I will not let you be taken by anyone else" I heard Drake growl.

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter and this story is coming to a close. Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen in my next story based on Stella and Brandon?**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	25. Re-write

**Hey guys I'm going to re-write this story because I want to change it. Look out for the re-write of this. :D**


End file.
